MLB Déjate Llevar (18) Ladynoir (TwoShots)
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: Un beso que Chat Noir logra robarle a Ladybug desencadena una serie de encuentros que llevan a Ladybug a cuestionarse sobre lo que siente por su compañero gatuno... el problema es que ella no quiere ceder a "algo más" debido a su supuesto amor por Adrien Agreste. ¿Podrá Chat Noir convencer a su amadísima Lady de "dejarse llevar"?
1. El Beso

**Déjate Llevar**

 **Capítulo 1: El Beso**

\- ¡Lo hicimos! -

Una nueva tarde había pasado tras el ataque de un akuma, ahora era de noche y a ambos Miraculous les quedaban unos minutos más para terminar la transformación de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Tras dos años combatiendo a Hawk Moth y después de su primer gran pelea con él, el Maestro Fu había descubierto la manera de aumentar su tiempo de transformación una vez que activasen sus habilidades especiales. Eso había resultado en una gran ventaja para los héroes, pues ya no solían tener que preocuparse más por tener que salir corriendo inmediatamente después de vencer a los akumas, esto lo agradeció mucho más el portador del anillo del gato negro, pues bien aprovechaba ese tiempo para intentar pasarlo a lado de su admirable compañera.

Una vez que ambos se encargaron de llevar a un lugar seguro a la más reciente víctima de Hawk Moth, Chat se acercó a Ladybug como solía hacerlo para despedirse, pero ésta vez aquel no era el plan en mente para el minimo.

\- Mi Lady... - Le llamó él, captando fácilmente la atención de la aludida.

\- Dime, Gatito -

\- ¿Me acompañarías un momento? Quiero hablar contigo, creo que tenemos tiempo -

Ladybug apretó los labios en un gesto claro de pensamiento para después asentir levemente con la cabeza.

\- Te llevo -

Chat Noir hizo uso de su bastón para impulsarse, sin embargo antes tomó por sorpresa a su compañera al haberle rodeado la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo y obligarle a abrazarlo por el cuello, arrebatándole un ligero sonrojo del cual él no pudo enterarse.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo puedo moverme sola? Puedo seguirte - Reclamaba la chica de traje moteado, sin embargo a pesar de sus negaciónes, no hizo intento alguno por separarse ni un poco de él.

\- No cualquiera tiene la fortuna de que Chat Noir le lleve en brazos...a menos claro, que se trate de algún civil en aprietos -

\- Si, si... - Susurró ella, intentando sonar indiferente, pero la realidad de las cosas era otra, pues de un tiempo para ese entonces, el tener el cuerpo de su compañero tan cerca del suyo le producía una oleada de sentimientos y sensasiones que no lograba comprender del todo; la temperatura se le subía de golpe y sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y su bajo vientre ¿Era normal? Nunca antes había tenido tanto contacto físico con ningún otro chico más que con Chat Noir, quizás podría pensar en Luka, pero las sensasiones que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de su amigo se veían fácilmente opacadas por las que el héroe le provocaba.

Chat Noir se había convertido no solo en su mejor amigo tanto como Ladybug sino también como Marinette ¿Cómo? Tiempo atrás ella le había mentido en un intento idiota por ocultar su identidad como Ladybug y aquello hizo que Chat se convirtiera en una constante en su vida de civíl pues le iba a visitar seguido e incluso se tomaba las libertades de aceptar los momentos de comida que sus padres le ofrecían al héroe de París. La jugada no le había salido del todo mal, claro estaba que tuvo que aclararle que en realidad no había querido decir que lo amaba e inventarse alguna otra excusa para que sonara creíble su cambio de parecer... por suerte para ella, le creyó, aun que eso no disminuyó las visitas del ojiverde ni la manera en cómo la trataba, asunto que le resultó por lo más curioso pero que no le desagradó en ningún momento; era bueno pasar tiempo con su amigo, aun que eso a veces le trajera un par de problemas con Alya, su mejor amiga, pues le mantenía oculta su amistad con el héroe, de lo contrario estaba segura que se convertiría en un acoso contanste por saber más de él para el LadyBlog, lo cual comprometería gravemente su identidad.

Tantos momentos de privacidad con Chat le habían llevado a conocerlo más y más, a saber que esa actitud coqueta en realidad resultaba ser muy exclusiva para cuando ella estaba transformada en Ladybug pero que pudo también conocer un par de veces en su forma de civíl, lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que paró de hacerlo en cuanto le confesó que realmente no estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo... a pesar de tanto rechazarlo por su alterego heróico no había surtido el mismo efecto, sino que se mostraba muy persistente.

En ese tiempo, también se había percatado de lo realmente atractivo que ese gato podía llegar a ser. La cercanía física le llevó a descubrir los carnosos labios que poseía y el perfecto perfil de su rostro; podía apostar que debajo de ese antifaz había una persona sumamente guapa y atrayente ¿Qué clase de persona podría negarse a salir con un Adonis como él? Bueno, la respuesta era clara: Ella. Sería tonto negar que Chat Noir le atraía físiciamente, pero para ella era mucho más importante lo que su corazón sintiese y en ese momento era el amor que sentía por Adrien Agreste y no podía simplemente ignorarlo ¿Verdad?

\- Éste lugar me gusta - Dijo Chat Noir al haber al fin tocado piso junto a su compañera.

Se encontraban justo al centro de la cima del Arco del Triunfo, lugar al que solían ir además de la Torre Eiffel para platicar, patrullar o simplemente para pasar el tiempo observando la majestuosa ciudad a su alrededor.

\- Si, a mi también, es relajante... cuando no hay akumas de por medio - Contestó ella, girándo la cabeza para poder ver el panorama, no percatándose de que seguía pegada al cuerpo del ojiverde, con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

\- A mi me gusta por que está tan expuesto y a la vez es tan privado... nadie puede vernos aquí arriba si no queremos - Aprovechando que ella no había hecho nada por separarse de su cuerpo, él aprovechó para acercar su rostro disimuladamente a su cuello para poder aspirar su aroma a vainilla que desde siempre le había encantado.

\- Y... ¿Qué querías decirme? - Preguntó ella, regresando la mirada para verlo a él, ésta vez siendo al fin conciente de la cercanía entre ellos, sonrojándose hasta la coronilla. Por un segundo quiso separarse e incluso lo intentó pero su compañero afianzó el agarre en su cintura para no dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

Él, por su parte, le miró intensamente, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, haciéndolo lucir, a ojos de ella, bastante sensual.

\- Me gustas mucho - Soltó él, así sin más.

\- N-no lo digas así, gato...tonto - Contestó ella, esforzándose por mantener ese papel inquebrantable ante los encantos del rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no? Lo sabes desde hace tanto... y tú sigues rechazándome... -

\- Tú bien sabes la razón -

\- Pero él sigue sin hacerte caso ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad a mi? Sabes que estoy a tus pies, solo necesito una oportunidad -

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe bajo para la azabache, recordándole su realidad y el hecho de que hasta la fecha no había logrado reunir las agallas para declararse ante el que consideraba "el amor de su vida", aun que bien el gran culpable de aquello era el hecho de que estaba segura de que él sólo la veía como una buena amiga.

¿Entonces que sentido tenía?

\- ¿Cómo es que lo dices tu de una manera tan fácil? ¿Por qué sigues diciéndolo una y otra vez a pesar de que te he rechazado tantas veces? -

Él mismo se había preguntado eso muchas veces ¿Por qué seguía luchando por ese amor no correspondido? Había pensado tantas veces en renunciar a ella desde que su amiga Kagami le había sugerido "cambiar de objetivo" y cuando Marinette se le había, supuestamente, declarado como Chat Noir, por un momento creyó que quizás ella podría ser ese otro objetivo en su vida, incluso intentó acercarse más a ella y al paso del tiempo descubrió que en verdad había en él un bonito sentimiento hacia su compañera de clases; ella había logrado robarle más de un par de suspiros y muchos intensos sonrojos al verse descubierto mirándola. Y es que no cabía duda alguna en que Marinette Dupain Cheng era una chica realmente hermosa de pies a cabeza y cuando iba a visitarle se le perdía hasta la noción del tiempo de solo mirarla, incluso podía pasar las tardes enteras observándola dibujar o hacer sus deberes. Estuvo a nada de mandar sus sentimientos por Ladybug por un tubo por su azabache amiga, pero... al final resultó ser que ella realmente no estaba enamorada de él y que solo había mentido por otros interéses. Fue un golpe bastante duro para él el ser rechazado sin siquiera haberse confesado, por lo que terminó por callarselos y preferir seguir frecuentándola como la buena amiga que era... sin embargo aquello contribuyó a su creciente depresión por no ser capaz de obtener nunca lo que más deseaba.

Ya estaba harto...

No más, ésta vez estaba decidido; desde tanto tiempo atrás siempre se mantenía a raya con lo que sentía por su siempre amada catarina y ya no quería contenerse más, necesitaba dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, y si bien no lo hizo en su momento por Marinette, ésta vez nada le impediría hacerlo por Ladybug.

\- Que me rechaces no me vuelve ciego, mi Lady, ni de ojos ni de corazón -

\- Chat... por favor, deja de decir esas cosas y suéltame...o - Rogaba ella, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo su brazos rodeaban los hombros del ojiverde, acomodándose para quedar frente a frente con él.

\- ¿O que?... Estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo, pero no te dejaré ir hasta obtener lo que quiero - Él la apretó aún más contra él, usando una de sus manos para sostener el delicado mentón de la moteada.

\- ¿Lo que quieres?... ¿Qué es?... Vas a...¿besarme? - Retó ella, sabiendo que muchas veces esa actitud con él había logrado hacer que se acobardara y frenara todo acto de coquetería.

Pero ésta vez no funcionó...

\- El bichito es muy bueno adivinando - Contestó él con voz ronca, pareciendo casi un susurro.

El cuerpo de Ladybug se congeló por una fracción de segundo, sintiéndo la sangre de sus extremidades irse a algún punto de su cuerpo para después subir hasta su rostro... Y como pudo, logró zafarse del agarre de su compañero, tomándo su yoyo en un movimiento rápido, sin embargo pudo escuchar el sonido metálico del bastón de Chat Noir chocar contra el extremo de su propia arma, desviándola y haciéndolo caer al piso, frustrando su huída...

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano sobre una de las suyas, jalándole y estirándo su brazo, un momento después, su cintura y brazos eran apretujados en un firme agarre que le impidió moverse, así como una mano cubriéndole los ojos y finalmente... los suaves y carnosos labios de su compañero de batallas sobre los suyos, deborándolos en un beso necesitado. Si bien ella no hizo nada más por intentar huir, tampoco hizo mucho para corresponder, sin embargo la falta de oxígeno le obligó a separar los labios en busca del presiado aire que necesitaba, lo que le facilitó al rubio la entrada de su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la azabache.

Sabía que después de ese crimen cometido, quizás su compañera le odiaría así que pensaba aprovechar muy bien ese beso que después de tanto tiempo al fin había obtenido, muy a pesar de no ser correspondido como tanto soñó alguna vez.

Y cuando estaba por separase de esos labios tan embriagantes que permanecían estáticos, pudo percibir cómo la lengua de ella comenzaba a jugar con lo suya, mandándole corrientes electricas por toda la columna. ¿No estaba soñando, verdad? Era una realidad el cómo ella estaba empezando a corresponderle.

Entonces él retiró poco a poco la mano que cubría los ojos de la azabache, sonriendo durante el beso al notar que ella mantenía cerrados sus ojos al tiempo que sus músculos se iban relajando poco a poco, fue hasta ese momento en que él mismo se permitió cerrar los suyos para disfrutar plenamente de los labios y lengua de aquella increíble chica.

\- Chat...- gimió ella sin siquiera llegar a percatarse, pero fue algo que él si pudo notar y que activó en él inmediatamente una parte muy íntima en su anatomía.

 _Beep beep._

El sonido al únisono de los Miraculous detuvo de golpe todo movimiento en Ladybug, abriéndo los ojos totalmente descolocada y alarmada para después usar ambas manos, que de tiempo atrás ya estaban libres, para empujar bruscamente a su compañero héroe y así, salir corriendo, con éxito ésta vez, pues el chico no pudo reaccionar de manera veloz ante los movimientos de la catarina.

 **ooooooooooooo**

\- Marinette, no deberías mortificarte tanto, solo fue un beso...-

Tikki, la kwami de los pendientes de Ladybug, intentaba relajar con palabras a su portadora, resultándole totalmente inútil.

\- ¡No sé que me pasó! ¡Tikki! ¡Ese gato idiota se aprovechó de mi! - Gritaba Marinette con una almohada en la cabeza, en un intento por hacer que su rabieta no se escuchara en los pisos inferiores de la casa.

\- Bueno...al final si que correspondiste... - Susurró la kwami, creyendo que no le escucharía.

\- ¡TIKKI! ¡Por Dioooos! -

\- Cálmate, Marinette, así no podrás pensar con claridad. Además... yo no le veo nada de malo, es decir, tu le gustas y él te gusta...- decía la kwami mientras iba bajando de a poco el tono de su voz - y solo fue un beso- repitió.

¿Solo fue "un beso"? Ojalá eso fuera cierto, pero Marinette sabía que no era así. Ese beso había activado tantas cosas en ella, cosas tan placenteras e indebidas, que terminó por corresponder de la manera en que su cuerpo le ordenaba ¡Pero no estaba bien!

\- ¡Yo amo a Adrien! Chat Noir nunca se le compará - Gritó, más para convencerme a sí misma que a su kwami.

Tikki sonrió a sabiendas de la identidad del héroe rubio.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso, Marinette? -

No hubo respuesta por parte de la de coletas, en cambio de tapó con sus sábadas completamente y se revolvió desesperada debajo de ellas.

Ese beso no debió gustarle tanto, ni mucho menos debió corresponderlo.

¿Qué hacer? No podría ver de nuevo a la cara a su compañero de batallas, no después de tal momento tan bochornoso.

 **/¡Dios! ¿Qué haré si viene a verme como Marinette? ¡No podré ni verlo a la cara!/** Pensó, muerta de los nervios y rogando por que eso no pasara.

 **ooooooooooooo**

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Deja de huir de mi! ¿¡No es patético que lleves ya 2 semanas completas evitándome?! -

\- ¡Tengo prisa, Chat! ¡Déjame en paz! -

Y ahí se encontraban los hérores de París, Chat persiguiendo a Ladybug a toda velocidad por las calles sin planear darse por vencido.

\- ¿¡Prisa para que?! ¡No pongas de excusas el tiempo que nos queda por que ya no es una opción para ti!-

 **/Y ahora mismo maldigo el día en que el Maestro Fu supo cómo alargar el tiempo de transformación/**

\- ¡Déjame en paz, Chat! ¡No quiero verte! -

Esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar con más habilidad al ojiverde, despertándo en él una especie de rabia mezclada con tristeza que le hicieron obligarse a darle alcance a la ojiazul.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Gritaba desesperada la heroína moteada, no pareciendose para nada a la típica Ladybug con actitud confiada y determinada de siempre.

Por suerte para ambos, habían dado a parar a la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos del lugar.

\- Chat, te lo advierto ¡Suéltame! -

\- ¡Solo dime que me odias y te dejaré en paz! ¡Pero por favor, deja de huir de mi de esa manera! -

La petición de Chat Noir la hizo congelarse en su lugar, teniéndolo a él pegado contra su espalda, abrazándole por la cintura con ambos brazos.

\- Yo... no te odio... - Susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando que él no notara cómo su voz se quebraba.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué haces ésto? -

Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza y comenzó a forcejear nuevamente para obtener su libertad, pero él tenía una posición ventajosa por sobre ella en todo sentido, desde el físico hasta el emocional.

\- Por favor, Chat...déjame ir -

\- Nunca...bajo ningún concepto, nunca más te dejaré ir ¿Entiendes? -

\- ¡Yo amo a otra persona! ¿¡Cuándo lo vas a entender!? Déjame en paz...¡Ese beso fue un error!...-

\- ¿¡Te es tan difícil aceptar que ese beso te ha gustado?! - Preguntó, seguro de si mismo el rubio - ¿Que te ha gustado tanto como a mi? nuestras lenguas rozarse, saboreandonos, sintiéndonos, nuestro cuerpos temblando por la necesidad de más...-

\- Basta...-

\- Mis manos sobre tu cintura y las tuyas en mi cuello, acercándome más a ti, no me digas que no te diste cuenta de todo eso... ¡No te atrevas a decir que no te ha gustado tanto como a mi!... por que pude sentir perfectamente cómo tu cuerpo pedía por m...-

Un estruendo fuerte, sonido del choque de piel contra piel y un ardor en su mejilla derecha lo hizo interrumpir sus palabras. Ladybug le había abofeteado con gran fuerza, sin embargo lo que vino después hizo valer la pena todo dolor y habría estado dispuesto a recibir más si eso le aseguraba la gloria que ahora vivía... pues ella se había prendado de su cuello para besarlo con ganas y desesperación. Obviamente él no tardó ni medio segundo en responder a tan intenso beso, subiéndo sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella para atrapar su rostro y así poder tener un poco más de control sobre el beso que ahora era ella quién había robado.

\- Eres...in..sufrible - Decía ella entre besos.

Poco le importaba al gato lo que ella dijiese, siempre y cuando no dejara de besarlo. Se sentía como en uno de sus sueños húmedos en dónde era ella quién tomaba control de la situación para después hacer el amor como locos en donde fuese que se encontraran...Y gracias a esos pensamientos y las sensasiones que ella le provocaba, la erección dentro de su traje no tardó en hacerse notar. En otras circunstancias se habría retirado avergonzado de si mismo, pero dado el contexto en el que se encontraban solo atinó a apegar sus caderas contra las de ella, lográndo así robarle un gemido involuntario.

\- Mmph...basta...Chat -

\- ¿Basta? - Preguntó el felino, sonriéndo ligeramente y negándose a detener cualquier tipo de contacto con ella - Pero...has sido tu la que ha empezado - Dijo él contra los labios de ella para finalmente retomar su labor en ese tan anhelado beso.

 **/Y ahora no sé cómo pararlo. Dios... ¿Qué mas has hecho, gato tonto? ¿Por qué tenías que besar tan malditamente bien?/**

Continuaron besándose, restregando sus cuerpos sin ningúna especie de pudor. La intesidad iba creciendo a cada segundo y ningúno de los dos se veía capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

El color en las mejillas de Ladybug fácilmente se lo podía comparar al de su traje; se sentía sumamente abochornada y su respiración comenzaba a ser bastante irregular y difícil de mantener. Nunca imaginó un momento como el que ahora vivía con su compañero de peleas, aquel al que siempre había rechazado a pesar de saber que lo que sentía por ella era auténtico. Se suponía que ella ansiaba solo ser besada por su eterno amor: Adrien Agreste... y sin embargo, allí estaba, besando a Chat Noir, a la persona que jamás creyó besar en la vida después de ese momento en que Cupído Negro hizo de las suyas, hacía ya más de un año atrás. Irónico...

Sentir aquella lengua aterciopelada luchar con la suya hacía que Chat Noir se sintiese cada vez más y más embriagado con esos labios perfectos almodándose a los suyos y su esbelta figura entre sus brazos sin oponer ningúna clase de resistencia...

 _/¡Agh, demonios! Si esto sigue así...no voy a poder detenerme. Oh, bueno ¿A quién engaño? ¡No quiero detenerme!/_

\- Chat... es...enserio...Basta - Suplicaba la catarina, viéndose incapaz de ser ella la que detuviese ese acto tan indebido y esperando que él si pudiése ¿Pero qué posibilidades reales había de que eso sucediera? - Esto no está bien -

\- Para mi está más que perfecto, mi Lady. -

Aquellas últimas palabras, Chat Noir las había pronunciado acercándo sus labios al oído de la heroína, logrando así provocarle un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que no pasó para nada desapercibido por él, sin embargo dicha acción también ayudó a Ladybug para poder reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para apartarse de él y así poner suficiente distancia entre ellos.

 _/Bravo, Agreste. Simplemente debiste seguir besándola/_ Se reprendía mentalmente el rubio.

\- No... Ésto no puede volver a repetirse - Aseguró ella.

\- ¿Debo volver a recordarte que fuiste tú quién inició el beso? - Dijo él, escuchándose orgulloso.

Lo cierto era que ella había dicho esas palabras más para ella misma que para él.

\- Fue...un error. No se repetirá -

\- Un...¿error? ¿Eso es lo que fueron esos besos para ti? - Esas palabras no solo hirieron el ego del muchacho, sino también su corazón, pues aun que aquel beso pudo haber parecido como solo un arrebato, la realidad era que para él sigificaba muchísimo, pues no solo había pasión y deseo en él, si no que de su parte también había amor, el amor más puro y sincero que alguna vez hubo sentido hacia alguien.

Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la mirada para encarar al rubio, se sentía demasiado abochornada, demasiado... deseosa de más, temía que si cedía a mirarlo nuevamente, no pudiese contenerse para volver a lanzarse a sus brazos.

 **/Tranquilizate Marinette, él es solo Chat Noir...no sientes nada por él/** Se decía mentalmente, intentando así controlar su agitada respiración.

\- Vete ya, yo me quedaré a patrullar un rato más - Dijo fríamente el rubio, haciéndo que ella levantara la mirada para observarlo; él se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirándo hacía el otro lado de la ciudad.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió en ese momento, no supo que fue...pero lo que sea que hubiese sido, había provocado que lágrimas comenzaran de zurcar sus mejillas.

\- Chat... perdóname - Susurró ella, sabiendo que él la escucharía perfectamente bien debido a uno de los poderes que le confería su Miraculous.

Él no respondío, en cambio, tomó su bastón y sin más, se lanzó al vacío para terminar abandonando allí a su compañera.

 **/¿Por qué me duele tanto?... ¿Por qué me es tan difícil verlo partir?/**

 **ooooooooooooo**

\- ¿Adrien?...-

Plagg, el kwami del anillo de Chat Noir, se encontraba donde su portador, quién nada más llegar a su habitación aventó con todas sus fuerzas lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, la cual fue su mesa de centro con todo y libros o lo que fuera que estuviese encima, en seguida, se lanzó a la cama boca abajo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Oye... -

\- No molestes, Plagg, si quieres queso ya sabes en donde está -

\- Hey, a mi no me vas a hablar así. - Se quejó el pequeño ser, sentándose en la espalda de su portador - Sé que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, pero...¡oye! Aun que no lo parezca si me preocupo por ti. No me gusta verte así -

El rubio giró su cuerpo, haciéndo que Plagg levitara un poco solo para acomodarse ésta vez sobre su pecho.

\- Perdóname Plagg, no quise hablarte así... es solo que... -

\- Ya lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada, yo estuve allí ¿Recuerdas? Solo intenta no pensar mucho en eso... o después puede ser un problema para cuando ambos tengan que luchar contra algún akuma -

\- De so no te preocupes...que soy todo un profesional. No dejaré que lo que siento me afecte en mi desempeño como Chat Noir...-

\- ¿Seguro? Es decir... ¿Recuerdas esas ocasiones en que pelearon con Glaciator? o Frozer... Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y eso afectó a la pelea -

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo en el que Adrien inhaló profundo y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Lo prometo, Plagg. No me dejaré vencer por lo que siento. Al fin y al cabo...creo que esto era lo que tenía que pasar para por fin darme por vencido con ella, no tiene caso seguir luchando por algo que ella jamás va a sentir por mi -

Esta vez fue Plagg el que hizo el silencio, sintiéndose triste por su portador.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Las semanas pasaron y tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir seguían al servicio de Paris tras los ataques de akumas que se avistaban, alguna veces ayudados por Rena Rouge, Carapace o Queen Bee. No importando cómo se diera el problema con los nuevos akumas, ellos siempre resultaban victoriosos, sin embargo algo había cambiado, algo en lo que incluso los ciudadanos de París habían reparado: la relación entre sus dos héroes favoritos ya no era la misma.

\- ¡Chat! ... - Llamó Ladybug a su compañero al ver que estaba a punto de marcharse al haber derrotado al akuma de turno.

\- Bien hecho, Ladybug -

Fue todo lo que el gato se limitó a decir antes de salir a toda velocidad de la escena.

Ella miró cómo él se marchaba sin siquiera mirarla, abandonándola tal y como había comenzado a hacer después de ese encuentro "íntimo" entre los dos.

\- ¿Por qué, Chat?... -

Con un tremendo nudo formándose en la garganta, la heroína se retiró del lugar para terminar en el balcón de su casa, deshaciéndo su transformación allí mismo, soltándo al fin ese llanto que había estado conteniendo.

\- ¿Por qué, Tikki? ... Duele mucho... casi siento que no puedo respirar. Cada vez que lo veo partir de esa manera... siento como sin un enomarme hueco se abriera en mi pecho... - Ella lloraba, cubriéndose los ojos, sin embargo sabía que su fiel amiga estaba allí para escucharla - ¡Ese gato tonto ni siquiera me deja despedirme de él! Antes siempre buscaba por mi, veía la forma de que conviviesemos unos minutos más... Y ahora todo lo que hace es irse sin apenas mirarme -

\- ¿Has pensado en ir tras él? Tal y como él solía hacer... - Sugirió la kwami, sabiéndo perfectamente la razón por la que su portadora se sentía tan miserable, aun que ella misma no quisiera aceptarlo aún.

\- No quiero obligarlo...- Respondió la azabache, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y el mentón. - Ya no quiere ni que coincidamos en los patrullajes... Prefiere que yo no esté cerca. Está más que claro que no quiere verme -

\- ¿Te has preguntando...por qué te preocupa tanto? Tu antes hacías de todo para no tener que verlo más tiempo del necesario. -

 **/¿Y así se sentía él? ... Es cierto ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?/**

\- ¿Princesa? -

Una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltar, sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz...esa forma de llamarla...Y por un momento sintió un cálido sentimiento de felicidad que llenaba ese hueco en el corazón.

\- Chat...- dijo ella, girándose para mirarlo. Si, allí estaba él, con esa forma tan peculiar de estar sobre el barandal de su balcón, observándola con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

 **/Está sonriéndo...me está sonriendo... Si supiera quién soy en realidad, ni siquiera estaría aquí/**

\- Espero no oportunar. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía y... bueno, no sé si sea buen momento -

Durante todas esas semanas él mismo se había cerrado al mundo, intentando así calmar su agonía; cumpliendo con los horarios que le imponía su padre e incluso pidiéndo él mismo que se le agregasen más actividades para poder mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupado como para no tener que pensar en nada más, y justo en ese momento se suponía que se encontraba descansando en su habitación después de una agotadora e intensiva clase de natación que, bueno, terminó más bien en su más reciente lucha contra un akuma. Y después de tanto tiempo, al fin se sentía lo suficientemente en paz consigo mismo como para darse la libertad de visitar a su amiga. Lo cierto era que convivir con ella en clases le subía bastante los ánimos así que no veía como mala opción platicar un rato con ella en su forma heroica.

 _/Espera... ¿Estuvo llorando? Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados../_

\- ¿Todo bien, Princesa? - Preguntó, preocupado por lo que pudiera estarle pasando a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? Eh... si... ¿Por que algo no debería de estarlo?... - Respondió nerviosa ella, agachando la mirada para, según ella, no delatar su llanto.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Princesa - Animó él, esperando que ella confiara lo suficiente en él - No tienes porqué ocultar que has estado llorando...-

Chat Noir bajó de un ágil movimiento del barandal para posicionarse frente a la de coletas, abrazándola de repente, sin que ella misma lo viera venir, desatando en ella un remolino de emociones que no la dejaron reaccionar...y tras unos segundos, fuera de querer hacer algo, lo único que quiso fue dejar que su compañero la reconfortase, aun si saber que él era la razón por la que se encontraba en ese estado.

\- Gracias, Chat...- dijo ella por lo bajo, alzando los brazos para aferrarse a la fuerte espalda del muchacho, cerrando los ojos, disfrutándo de la calidez que éste le ofrecía. - Te extrañé...-

Y no solo le había extrañado por el hecho de que él no se presentó en su casa a lo largo de varias semanas, sino por la razón de que él siempre había estado allí para ella también como Ladybug, pero eso se había acabado por su culpa.

\- Yo también, en serio... Perdón por no venir. De haber sabido que no estabas bien, habría venido inmediatamente. -

El abrazo no se deshacía, ellos seguían allí, sintiéndose y reconfortándose mutuamente, pues aquel abrazo era algo que ambos necesitaban. Chat había recargado su mentón sobre la cabeza de la ojiazul, sintiéndose sumamente cómodo y dichoso, sin embargo...Esa dicha se vió derrumbada con lo siguiente que dijo ella.

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no venías? -

Aquellas simples preguntas en las que ella solo buscaba saber su estado le trajeron duros recuerdos de su compañera rechazádole, recordándole que en realidad aún no estaba recuperado y que solo estaba intentando sobrellevar los días, uno a uno, lo mejor que podía.

\- Bueno...ya sabes... lo mismo de siempre: Ser rechazado una y otra vez por Ladybug... pero ¿Sabes que? Ya no me importa - Mintió - He decidido dejarla en paz de una buena vez -

Ella se apartó de él solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Es por eso que ya no se tratan como antes? - Preguntó sin presión alguna, pues era algo que todos los parisinos habían estado comentando recientemente. - Solían despedirse animadamente con ese choque de puños o a veces incluso se iban juntos -

\- Bueno... - Por alguna razón él volvió a hacer que Marinette recargara su cabeza contra su pecho, acción que hizo que ella pudiese sentir como el corazón del rubio se aceleraba de pronto - Si, supongo que esa es la razón. Pero está bien, seguro que a ella no le molesta -

Ella volvió a aferrarse a su abrazo, nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos ya inundados por ellas. Se sentía tan culpable y realmente extrañaba tener a su lado a ese gato necio y coqueto.

Aquello no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo ¿Pero qué? Primero tenía que poner en claro sus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía esperar más para actuar.

\- ¡¿Marinette!? ¿Estás arriba, hija? -

La voz de su madre fue el detonante para obligarla a separarse de golpe del héroe, perfecta excusa para no tener que explicar la razón por la que ella se encontraba llorando, así que solo alzó la mano a modo de despedida mientras corría hacia la trampilla que llevaba hasta el interior de su casa.

\- ¡Gracias por venir, Chat! Espero se vuelva a repetir pronto... ¡Ya voy mamá! -

Chat Noir, por su parte, se quedó en su lugar, observando como su amiga se adentraba a su habitación y sonrió. Verla siempre era como un respiro para su alma, ella le transmitía cierta calma y un reconfortante bienestar.

 _/Si tan solo no me hubieses rechazado ya, Princesa... Puf, pero he aprendido con Ladybug que nunca es bueno forzar al corazón... No puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de ti por la fuerza.../_

 **ooooooooooooo**

Pasaron unos días más antes de que la aparición de un akuma los obligara a reunirse nuevamente, siendo éste lo suficientemente complicado como para obligarles a usar aquellos macaroons y quesos mágicos que les otorgaban nuevos poderes. Por suerte aquello fue suficiente como para no tener que recurrir a la ayuda extra de sus compañeros y terminaron de manera exitosa y sin mayor contratiempo con la purificación de la mariposa.

Para cuando todo se hubo normalizado y los habitantes de París estuvieron a salvo en sus casas, ya estaba entrada la noche, el frío comenzaba a calar en los huesos y nuestros super héroes hacián lo necesario para asegurarse de que al fin podrían retirarse.

Sin embargo ésta vez Ladybug no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su compañero se fuera así como así, ésta vez sería ella quién hiciera lo posible, de ser necesario, para poder hablar con él y por lo menos poder calmar esa situación que no la dejaba dormir , pues no quería más sentir aquella indiferencia que el gato negro le transmitía cada vez que se veían.

Ya había intentado llamar su atención en otra ocasiones para poder hablar con él, pero todas y cada una de ellas él siempre terminaba encarrerándose para poder irse sin cruzar palabra con ella, así que...lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar su yoyo en contra de su compañero antes de que pudiese hacer nada y así atraparlo de la cintura y brazos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demo...?! - Exclamó sorprendido, mirándo a todos lados para saber de dónde rayos había salido ese cordón negro que lo amarraba firmemente - ¿Ladybug? -

\- Lo siento, Chat... pero... Siempre terminas por irte sin dejarme decir nada. No podía permitir que sucediese de nuevo... Dime que te quedarás un momento conmigo y te soltaré -

\- ... Está bien - Respondió él, aun no creyendose del todo la situación en la que se encontraba con ella.

Gracias a esa respuesta, el amarre se aflojó y él pudo liberarse sin mayor problema, quedándo estático en su lugar, dándole la espalda, esperando por lo que sea que ella quisiera decirle.

Sin embargo, tras varios segundos de silencio absoluto quiso voltear para saber lo que sucedía, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, sintió los brazos de la heroína rodear sus caderas y su cuerpo apegarse al de él. Tal cercanía le puso los vellos de punta al tiempo que le secaba la boca y una insistente taquicardia se le agolpaba en el pecho.

\- Perdóname, Chat... Por todo lo que pude haberte hecho sentir, por... -

\- ¿Por no poder corresponderme? - dijo él con la mayor calma que pudo, costándole mucho debido al nudo en su garganta.

\- No quise... nunca quise hacerte sentir mal... Yo...te quiero ¿sabes? y me destroza ver cómo te vuelves tan distante conmigo -

Chat Noir inhaló profundo para después sacar todo el aire a modo de suspiro. Tomó las pequeñas manos enguantadas de rojo que se aferraban a su estómago y las retiró para poder girar para encarar a la catarina.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Tener que ver a la persona que amo en cada pelea sin poder estar cerca de ella, habiendo sido rechazado una y mil veces... ¡Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de amarte! Cada día siento que te amo más y más... Y... sin embargo sé que jamás seré correspondido ¿Cómo se supone que debo lidiar con ello, Ladybug? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú puedes darme una solución? No puedo dejar de amarte ¡Eso ya lo intenté! Lo he intentado tantas veces...que estoy seguro que ni me lo creerías... Y luego ¡esos besos! Demonios, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me marcaron -

Él terminó de hablar con los ojos cristalinos, mirándola intensamente mientras ella restaba paralizada frente a él, apenas alcanzando a asimiliar cada una de sus palabras. ¿Tanto la amaba? Su corazón se estrujó y pensó en Adrien Agreste, esa persona que se había colado en su corazón y que no lograba sacar de ninguna manera...¡Y es que no quería! Y luego miró a los ojos verdes de Chat Noir y pudo ver en ellos auténtico dolor... un dolor que ella había provocado. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería ver sufrir a su compañero, a su amigo, a esa persona que tanto había hecho por ella.

Se sentía indefensa ante su mirada pero aún así no apartó la suya, intentando buscar en esos ojos esmeralda alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

Entonces él calló de rodillas ante ella, destrozado y sin fuerzas para siquiera poder salir corriendo de allí una vez más, sentía que el aire le faltaba, quería soltarse a llorar sin importarle nada a su alrededor, pero no podía, tan solo podía estar allí, derrotado y con la cabeza gacha.

Ella lo observaba, casi podía sentir su dolor ¿Cómo había permitido que todo llegase hasta ese punto? No sabía qué debía hacer por lo que solo atinó a tomar el rostro del héroe entre sus manos para recargar su frente contra la de él, cerrando sus ojos en un intento por no dejarse quebrar ella misma.

\- Por favor, Chat... no me odies - Pidió ella con voz temblorosa, ejerciendo un poco más de presión con sus manos, no queriéndo apartarse - No lo soportaría...-

Aquella petición hizo que el rubio abriera sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con los cerrados de ella, muy cerca de él. En verdad se le veía muy afectada y todo por su culpa, por no haber sido capaz de guardarse sus sentimientos.

Chat Noir subió sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para acercarla en un semiabrazo que hizo que sus rostros se juntaran aún más; ambos podían sentir claramente la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros y un suave cosquilleo sobre sus labios, los cuales estaban a solo un centimetro de distancia.

Él cerro los ojos nuevamente al mismo tiempo en que ellas abría los suyos solo para encontrarse con la tentadora visión de los labios entreabiertos de su compañero...

 **/Se ven tan...suaves, tan.../**

Se suponía que ese momento era para pedir perdón por lo que ella no podía ofrecerle, sin embargo, algo la estaba obligando a caer ante él, a no querer resistirse en obtener algo que por más que negara, ella también quería; necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente.

Fue ella misma quién muy lentamente fue acercándose más y más sus labios en dirección de los de él, mirándolos casi hipnotizada. Chat Noir dió un pequeño salto, casi imperceptible, cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios de la azabache sobre los suyos, era un roce tímido que le provocaban cosquillas, sin embargo no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, ni siquiera a abrir los ojos, temía que si lo hacía se tratara de tan solo uno más de sus sueños. En cambio, restó paciente, esperando por lo que sea que viniera después, ya fuese la inminente separación o...algo más; a decir verdad, no esperaba nada positivo.

Ella, por su parte, se debatía por las sensasiones que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, aún ni siquiera era totalmente conciente de lo que estaba haciéndo pues tan solo se limitaba a sentir. Empezó a mover sus dedos por las mejillas del apuesto muchacho, sintiéndo la curiosa textura del antifaz que llevaba puesto... Ésta vez ni el sonido del Miraculous de ambos la sacó de su trance, ella sabía que tenía tiempo, no había prisa...

\- My...lady...- Susurró Chat sobre sus labios, captando su atención sobre los de él, mirándolos fijamente mientras comenzaba a mover muy superficialmente los suyos, depositando pequeñísimos besos sobre éstos, cortos y pausados.

Solo entonces volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por lo que realmente necesitaba, dejándo besos cada vez más largos sobre los labios estáticos del héroe, quién aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía tan bien... que creía que no era real, creía que en cualquier momento terminaría y que al final...ella nuevamente le rechazaría. Con eso en mente y lleno de miedo, coló sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella, de manera en que ambos se encontraban sujetando el rostro del contrario, sin embargo él lo hizo para obligarla a separarse de él, mirándole de manera anhelante, preguntándole sin palabras por lo que vendría después.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose, simplemente no se hartaban de hacerlo; ambos mirándo sus ojos y paseando la mirada hasta sus labios para volver a los ojos. Su respiración era pesada y sus pechos subían y bajaban con frenetismo a pesar de encontrarse en total reposo.

Él moría por besarla, ella moría por ser besada... pero ningúno de los dos cedía, hasta que ella volvió a acercar su rostro al de él, juntando de la misma manera tímida de antes sus labios con los de él, sin embargo Chat Noir volvió a separarla de su cercanía para mirarla intensamente, haciéndole la misma pregunta silenciosa de antes... y tras mirar los ojos cargados de deseo de su amada, finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba, atrapando al fin los labios de ella con los propios, iniciando un beso sumamente lento pero a la vez intenso y cargado de deseo, de necesidad, pero sobre todo...de todo el amor que le profesaba.

Y ella le correspondió...

Y lo hizo de una manera totalmente entregada que casi lo hace desfallecer.

Ladybug apartó sus manos del rostro del rubio para poder subirlas hasta sus hombros y así poder posarlas en su cabeza para atraerlo más a ella, embriagandose de sus sabores y texturas, no importándole en lo absoluto la razón por la que se suponía que no debía besarlo. No, ésta vez se dejaba llevar plenamente por la necesidad de sentilo cerca, de besarlo como nunca había besado a nadie y de sentirlo como tan solo él le procovaba.

Ladybug al fin había cedido ante los encantos de Chat Noir y él no podía sentirse más feliz... La verdad era, y el lo sabía, que aún había una posibilidad de que ella se arrepintiera y por ello era que no pensaba detener ese beso que a cada segundo se volvía más y más apasionado, no, no después de todo lo que había pasado por ella.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aaaamo describir este tipo de besos, si se les ha antojado entonces creo que lo hice bien ;) jajajaja

Espero que le haya gustado éste primer capítulo :3 y agarrense por que viene lo mejor! :D

Éste será un Two-Shots por lo que el que sigue será el último capítulo, que por cierto, seguro quedará mucho más largo que éste, así que vayan preparándose.

NOTA: En éste fic hay referencias a Weredad, como se habrán podido dar cuenta, sin embargo lo empecé a escribir antes de que saliera el capítulo y solo tomé la información que teníamos cuando salió el sneek peak en brasil.

Aclarado lo anterior...¡No olviden dejar su hermoso review! :D Me ayudaría mucho más si me siguieran en **Wattpad!** pues allí es en donde más fácil se puede dar a conocer este fic :3 Busquenme como **Bacitakarla** yyyy ya que estamos con spam jajaja xD vayan y siganme en **instagram**! allí me encuentran como **KarlaHoshi** , últimamente he estado más activa con mis ilustraciones :D

Gracias por leer! los quiero!


	2. Déjate Llevar - Parte 1

_A consejo de mi buena amiga_ _HanakoDosukoi_ _(por cierto, vayan a leer sus historias! es una excelente escritora!) he decidido terminar por dividir el útimo capítulo en dos partes, dado que se extendió muchísimo :P además sirve que no se agobian leyendo tanto jeje Aun que de todos modos deben saber que el último capítulo (ahora si) seguirá siendo bastante más largo, así que vayan preparándose :)_

 _Ya hasta me da pena pedir perdón, pero ¡necesito hacerlo! Llevo perdida meses y no es porque quiera, ya les explicaré al final del capítulo, por ahora... Disfruten :)_ y no duden en escribir comentarios! AAAAMO leerlos!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Déjate Llevar - Parte 1**

La única fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo que sus labios se separaran al fin, fue el cuarto pitido de sus Miraculous, señal de que solo les quedaban tres minutos para poder salir corriendo y así mantener en secreto su identidad, como se suponía que debía de ser.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios, mirando hacía atrás para asegurarse de poder ver al otro hasta el momento en que se perdieron entre los edificios y casas de París.

Al llegar a casa, Marinette deshizo su transformación y se dejó caer en la suavidad de su cama, llevándose una mano a la boca, rememorando lo que apenas hacía unos minutos había acontecido.

 **Chat Noir...**

Por ahora, no había nada más que ocupase la mente de la azabache, nada más que su compañero, portador del anillo del gato negro, y aquellos besos que los habían hecho perder toda noción del tiempo. Incluso, Tikki, su kwami, decidió no molestar sin necesidad a su portadora, aun que conociéndola, seguramente en poco tiempo se estaría lamentando por sus actos y era allí en dónde quizás tendría que actuar para apoyarla, pero por ahora...se limitaría a buscar alguna galleta para recuperar sus energías, por lo que sin decir nada salió de la pequeña bolsita en dónde solía esconderse hacía el piso inferior.

Por su parte, Marinette se sentía incrédula, abochornada y extrañamente ansiosa. La adrenalina seguía corriendo por su cuerpo y una sensación como de mariposas en su estómago le hacían sentir atolondrada pero afortunadamente sin ningún tipo de nauseas.

 **Debo de estar enfermándome, no es normal sentirme así** Pensaba ella, atribuyéndole aquellos "extraños síntomas" a alguna extraña condición.

\- ¡Tikki! - Llamó a su kwami, quien acudió inmediatamente a ella desde el piso de abajo con una galleta entre sus manos, degustándola gustosa.

\- ¿Si, Marinette? - Preguntó la aludida, sentándose a un lado de la cabeza de su portadora.

\- Dime que no pasó lo que acaba de pasar...- Pidió, mirando hacia su trampilla en un estado aparente de ensimismamiento.

\- Uhmmm ¿El que? - Preguntó divertida la kwami.

\- ¡El beso!... los...besos... - Marinette volvió a posar su mano sobre sus labios, aún pudiendo sentir el fantasma de los labios de Chat Noir sobre los suyos, casi pudiendo sentirlos nuevamente y sonrojándose a tope de tan solo hacerse consciente de lo que estaba pensando.

\- Sip, pasó... Y debo decir que fue muy bonito - Dijo con total tranquilidad Tikki, aun que la realidad era que se encontraba bien alerta a las reacciones de la de coletas.

\- ¿Bonito? - Susurró la ojiazul, repitiéndo el adjetivo distraídamente.

 **Besé a Chat Noir, no se supone que sea algo bonito... ¿O si?**

\- Marinette...¿Por qué no le das a Chat Noir una oportunidad real? - preguntó de pronto el pequeño ser rojo, flotando frente al rostro de su dueña, a lo que la ojiazul se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

\- Ya lo sabes, yo amo a Adrien... - Contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Pero...no puedes negar que Chat Noir te atrae, y mucho... Ambos se gustan y él siempre te ha amado ¿Y si descubres que también puedes amarlo? -

\- ¿¡A Chat Noir!? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es ridículo!... Ok, quizás si me guste... - Hizo una pausa, apretándo los labios - ...mucho... ¡Pero eso no hace que pueda amarlo! ¡A quién más amo es a Adrien! -

La kwami suspiró pues ella sabía perfectamente que Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste eran la misma persona y ella quería que Marinette fuese feliz, si tan solo se animara a darle una verdadera oportunidad en su forma de héroe ¡Todo estaría resuelto! Pero no, la muchacha era testaruda a más no poder y no quería aceptar que ya se había enamorado también de la faceta heroica de ese chico al que de por si ya amaba, claro que esto último ella no lo sabía.

 **ooo**

La ansiedad de la azabache iba en aumento a cada día que pasaba, se mantenía alerta por si un nuevo akuma aparecía pues sabía que eso significaría ver a su compañero con orejas de gato.

Ni siquiera en su sueños podía sacarselo de la cabeza; soñaba con él específicamente besándola, tal y como había hecho días atrás. Y la realidad era que... mentiría si dijera que no anhelaba volver a sentir los labios de su felino amigo sobre los suyos, pero le perturbada pensar en "el qué vendría después". Ella se convencía a si misma, o al menos lo intentaba, de que esos besos no significaban nada, que eran besos en los que simplemente buscaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero nada más.

 **Dios, y el sueño de anoche... Dios, Dios, Dios...**

La ojiazul se puso colorada de golpe recordando lo que solo hacía unas horas atrás había soñado; una situación bastante bochornosa, cabía decir, en la que el joven héroe no solo casi se la come a besos, si no que además se atrevía a ir más allá, tocándola con total descaro ¡y lo peor de todo era que ella se dejaba hacer por él! deseando incluso que siguiera e incitándolo a hacerlo.

Después de ese sueño no encontró más remedio que meterse al baño para intentar bajarse la temperatura bajo el chorro de agua fría, aun que de poco sirvió, ya que sin poder dejar de pensar en su compañero, hundío sus dedos en su intimidad, recargandose en el frío azulejo y masajeándo sus senos con su mano libre, aquella obscena acción fue lo único que logró apaciguar un poco su creciente líbido, avergonzandose ella misma al descubrir que ni siquiera lo había hecho con tanto ímpetu aún pensando en Adrien.

-¡Aah! ¡Necesito aire fresco! ... ¿Tikki? ¿Podemos salir un rato? - preguntó la azabache a su amiga, quién restaba a un lado de ella observándola "dibujar" el boceto de una maqueta para un trabajo escolar, sin embargo todo lo que hacía era rayonear la hoja sobre la que trabajaba.

\- Por supuesto, Marinette - Tikki sonrió, incorporándose e indicándole así a su portadora que estaba lista - Solo di las palabras -

\- ...gracias - Marienette palmeó suavemente la cabecita de su kwami - ¡Tikki, transfórmame! -

Tras un destello rosado, el traje de la mariquita se ajustaba sobre sus muy bien formadas curvas y sin más dilación, salió de su habitación por la trampilla por encima de su cama.

Se acercó al balcón y allí recargó sus palmas por unos momentos antes de tomar su yoyo para lanzarlo a donde fuere que éste se enganchara. Ésta vez el rumbo lo marcaría la suerte, ella no quería si quiera tener que pensar eso.

\- Todo tranquilo - Susurró tras darle un rápido vistazó a las calles por las que pasaba, percatándose pronto de que se encontraba muy cerca del Arco del Triunfo, aquel lugar en el que Chat Noir le robó ese beso que la había sumido en un mar de confusión en su corazón. - Supongo que... es buena idea relajarme allí arriba - Se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndo su próximo lanzamiento hasta el poste más cercano al lugar en cuestión.

Al llegar sencillamente se sentó al borde del Arco, mirándo maravillada lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad con todas sus luces encendidas, pues era de noche.

 **Nunca me cansaré de esto** Pensó, dirigiendo su atención hacía dirección de la Torre Eiffel. **Me pregunto si Chat estará allí...o si... está en casa... ¿En dónde vivirá?**

Y allí estaba nuevamente aquel rubio colándose en sus pensamientos sin que ella misma lograra darse cuenta.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones, Ladybug no se percató que alguien más hacía acto de presencia detrás de ella. Quizás fue el ruido de la ciudad o el viento soplando en sus oídos lo que no le permitió escuchar los pasos sigilosos detrás de ella, para cuando se dió cuenta, notó que la figura esbelta y fuerte de Chat Noir se sentaba justo a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Ninguno de los dos articuló una sola palabra, simplemente se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente a modo de saludo para después volver a prestar atención a su alrededor.

El silencio en el que se sumieron bien podría resultar incómodo para un tercero, pero para ellos resultaba algo extrañamente reconfortante; saber que se tenían el uno al otro, saber que podían confiar y que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, tal y como ya habían demostrado en muchas de sus luchas contra akumas, compenetrandose perfectamente sin necesidad de hablar para entender lo que el otro quería... Y al parecer ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo pues giraron el rostro en perfecta sincronía para perderse en los ojos del otro y acercar lentamente sus rostros, ladeandose en sentido contrario para finalmente unir sus labios en un suave beso que comenzó tímido y al cabo de un rato terminó por volverse en uno más intenso y desinhibido.

Lo cierto era que Chat Noir no esperó en ningún momento encontrarse con la chica que le robaba el sueño en esa noche, él solo pretendía dar un paseo para despejarse un poco y de paso para dar un pequeño vistazo a las calles parisinas por si se presentaba algún problema ...y cuando lo único que quería era descansar en lo alto de uno de sus lugares preferidos; el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver allí a esa bella ninfa de coletas que lo traía de cabeza.

La miró estático en su lugar durante un par de minutos, no atreviéndose a perturbar la calma con la que se le veía, observándola de pies a cabeza y perdiéndo el aliento al encontrarse con el perfecto cuerpo que poseía su compañera.

 _Supongo que dos años de lucha han dado sus frutos... aun que a decir verdad...ella siempre ha tenido un cuerpo de infarto_

El héroe sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando no dejar que sus hormonas tomaran el control de si mismo y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a ella...Lo que vino después ya se sabe, cosa que aparentemente indicaba que había fracasado en su propósito.

...

Ladybyg nunca supo el momento exacto en que quedó recostada en el piso y Chat Noir no estaba del todo seguro de cómo fue que llegó a parar encima de la azabache con las rodillas y palmas a sus costados, lo único que tenía claro era que lo que hacían les gustaba y disfrutaban de ello; explorándo la cavidad bucal del otro con deleite sin poder aburrirse en ningún momento del húmedo contacto de sus bocas.

Sus pensamientos estaban casi en blanco de no ser por frases mentales como "se siente bien" o "que bien besa" y quizás algunas otras por parte de la ojiazul como "deberíamos parar", pero muy a pesar de ellas, ella se dejaba hacer por el rubio, no quejándose en lo absoluto cuando él le mordió el labio inferior en más de una ocasión, mandando así corrientes eléctricas por toda la columna que se traducían en escalofríos y una sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre.

\- Mi lady... - Susurró Chat Noir en medio de los besos que ya comenzaban a ser más pasionales y acelerados, agitando su respiración sin control alguno.

\- ¿Mmmh? - Fue el único sonido que ella logro emitir a manera de pregunta para saber el por qué la estaba llamando.

\- Me fascinas - Dijo él, separándose de ella para poder ladear la cabeza y así dirigir sus besos hacia la piel expuesta del cuello de la ojiazul, logrando así que ella lanzara un suspiro al aire, alzando sus manos para atrapar algunos mechones del cabello rubio entre sus dedos, atrayendolo más hacia ella.

Pronto los besos en su cuello se convirtieron en ligeras mordidas y succiones que le estaban provocando a la azabache jadeos de placer, incitando así a su contrario a continuar con sus atenciones e incluso a atreverse a usar una de sus manos para poder tocar un costado del cuerpo de la perfecta chica debajo de él, comenzando con sus torneada pierna y subiéndo lentamente pero con toque firme hasta esa pequeña cintura que le encantaba; era todo una revelación tocarla así sin tener la necesidad de cargarla para salvarla de alguna situación, simplemente no había punto de comparación a lo que esta nueva situación le estaba provocando.

¿En dónde había quedado el juicio de la azabache? No estaba del todo segura pero sospechaba que muy probablemente los labios del rubio se lo habían robado entre cada beso.

No se suponía que así fuese un nuevo encuentro entre ellos; se suponía que ella pondría un alto y le reiteraría a su compañero que su relación no podía ir más allá de lo "profesional" y la amistad... Y sin embargo allí estaban, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Fue en ese momento en que la imagen de Adrien apareció en la cabeza de la ojiazul, cortando sus agasajos de golpe y recordando que ella solo había querido compartir momentos así con el chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada y ese definitivamente no era Chat Noir.

 **¿Qué demonios te sucede, Marinette?**

\- Chat... Basta, ya fue suficiente - Dijo por lo bajo, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿suficiente? - Repitió él en forma de pregunta, quemandole el corazón por el miedo de volver a ser rechazado.

 _Sabía que pasaría... No sé porqué me hice ilusiones_ Pensaba, intentando encontrar la mirada de ella y teniendo que subirle la cabeza con la ayuda de la misma mano con la que apenas hacia un minuto atrás le estaba tocándo.

\- Perdóname, Chat... Tú sabes que...-

\- "Amas a alguien más" - completó él -si, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas como disco rayado - dijo con tristeza y pesadumbre- pero... ¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes por mi? -

 _No hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta, Agreste_

\- Tu... - Hubo un silencio en el que ella se detuvo a pensar; ella sabía que él le gustaba, eso ya lo había aceptado... ¿Le quería? ¡Obviamente si! Él era una increíble persona que merecía ser amado por alguien igual...

 **¿Y por qué me irrita tanto pensarlo con alguien más?**

No, ella no quería que Chat Noir traicionara su palabra y se enamorara de alguien más que no fuese ella. Su amor ya estaba declarado, no podía cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente... ¿Verdad?

De pronto un sentimiento de desespero llegó a ella cuando notó que el felino comenzaba a distanciarse de ella con toda la intensión de incorporarse lejos.

\- ...¡Me gustas! - Soltó al fin sin pensarlo mucho, poniéndose totalmente colorada del rostro y sintiéndo como éste se le calentaba por la vergüenza. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle algo así a Adrien Agreste ¿Por qué hacerlo por Chat Noir? Lo cierto es que no quería que él creyera que solo hizo lo que hizo con él sin razón aparente y tampoco pretendía que su compañero se fuera de su lado. Quizás fue egoísmo lo que la hizo reaccionar de esa manera pero bien sirvió para inmobilizar al rubio en su lugar, aún encima de ella y mirándole totalmente anonadado.

¿No estaba loco, verdad? ¿En realidad ella había dicho eso? Pudo haber esperado algo como "Solo eres mi amigo" o cualquier otra excusa para justificar su desliz, jamás se imaginó en ningún momento un panorama en el que ella le fuese a corresponder...de "alguna manera".

\- Espera...¿Qué? - Preguntó aún algo incrédulo - ¿Yo te gusto? -

\- No me hagas repetirlo ¿Quieres? Porque no lo haré - dijo ella, avergonzada y haciendo un mohín gracioso con los labios.

\- Sabía que algún día caerías ante mis encantos - comentó orgulloso y acercándose a ella con la firme intensión de besarle.

\- Hey, alto ahí... No te engañes, Gatito - Ladybug frenó el rostro del muchacho posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él - Que me gustes no significa que puedas ir besándome cuando te de la gana -

El héroe se mordió el labio inferior, tomándo la mano de la chica para depositar un beso en el dedo con el que segundos antes le tapaba la boca, causándole un escalofrío a la azabache.

 **Dios ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan sexy?** Pensó de manera casi inconciente ella, dándose una bofetada mental al darse cuenta y sintiéndo como la humedad en su entrepierna aumentaba, sobresaltándose.

\- E-es...en..-su cerebro le estaba fallando, ni siquiera le permitía articular una frase corta y bien pudo sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón ante la distancia que nuevamente estaba desapareciendo entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó el rubio en un susurro y voz ronca, mirándole directamente los labios, deseoso por volver a besarlos y no ocultándolo en lo absoluto. - ¿No quieres que te bese? -

\- S...si... - Respondió ella - Es decir...¡No! - Gritó alarmada.

\- ¿A qué respuesta se supone que haga caso? A mi me parece que a la primera - Esa última frase la pronunció ya sobre los labios de ella, causándole cosquillas y robándole el aliento.

¿Cómo podía negar que ansiaba que la besara? ¿Sentir sus labios en fricción con los suyos y probar de su saliva? Quería una lucha entre sus lenguas y sentir que se le acaba el oxígeno al no querer separarse de él...

Y sin embargo él se había detenido a nada de comenzar ese beso; solo estaba allí, estático y con un sonrisa ladina en sus labios, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Ambos lo queremos ¿no es así? Dime, Ladybug... ¿Lo deseas tanto como yo? -

Todo raciocinio que le quedaba a la heroina fue deshechado después de aquella pregunta; no podía seguir engañandose de esa manera, la realidad es que moría no solo por besarle, deseaba que ese sueño erótico que había tenido se hiciera realidad y poder sentir cómo él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

Y así...sin más, sin siquiera dignarse a responder verbalmente, lo único que ella hizo fue abalanzarse sobre los tentadores labios del rubio, maravillándose por lo increíblemente bien que se sintió haberse dejado llevar por una vez sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Él tenía razón, Tikki tenía razón... Si ambos se gustaban ¿Por qué negarselo? Chat Noir estaba conciente de lo que ella sentía por esa "otra persona", estaba advertido...entonces... ¿De qué tenía que preocuparse? En un principio se detenía solo por no hacer sentir mal a su minino, para no hacerle sentir utilizado...

 **Al diablo todo...** Fue lo que pensó justo antes de comenzar con ese beso boraz y necesitado al cual el rubio correspondió con total entrega y gusto, retomando la aventura en la que su mano se había metido justo antes de que fuese interrumpido, deleitándose con las acentuadas curvas con las que se topaba...

 _Si tan solo pudiese sentir más..._

Tras ese pensamiento, Chat Noir se llevó una sorpresa al sentir de pronto su mano desnuda, libre de la tela de su traje y en contacto directo con el de Ladybug. Incrédulo dejó su tarea un momento e incluso dejó de besar a su compañera para alzar su mano y mirarla: el guante de su traje había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Chaton? - Preguntó una confundida Marinette, levantando la cabeza en busca de los labios del ojiverde.

\- Mi traje... -

\- ¿Que hay con él? - Dijo ella recostandose bien en el suelo para verlo mejor, a lo que él le mostró su mano descubierta. - ¡¿Te estás destransformando?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas transformado?! - Preguntó alarmada e incluso sentándose rápidamente a una distancia prudente.

-Muy poco, mi anillo aun tiene todas las marcas - Dijo él, mostrándole ésta vez la mano contraria en dónde llevaba el anillo y su guante aún puesto.

\- Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Chat...esto es muy raro, quizás debamos preguntarle al Maestro Fu. Yo me encargo... Vete -

\- Pero...Bugaboo...- Chat intentó replicar pero ella le interrumpió.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos -

Chat Noir se vió obligado a incorporarse para marcharse, no sin antes depositar un par de besos más en los labios de su compañera.

\- Que sepas que no quiero irme...pero está bien... Estaré esperando ansioso volver a verte, mi Lady -

Sin más que esperar, el héroe felino se retiró del lugar dándo saltos con la ayuda de su bastón, alejándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro ¡Estaba feliz! pues a pesar de que Ladybug aún no le correspondiese de manera sentimental, aún tenía una posibilidad de que ocurriese...o eso le gustaba pensar.

 _¿y ahora qué se supone que somos? ... ¿Cómo se les suele llamar?... ¿amigovios?_ Pensó divertido, no siendo muy conciente de que el guante de su mano desnuda había reaparecido ya.

Por otro lado, Ladybug se había quedado un momento más en el Arco del Triunfo, más que nada para procurar no encontrarse con su compañero,ya que no sabía en donde vivía y era posible que sus caminos se cruzaran en su trayecto hacia la casa del Maestro Fu.

Se encontraba sentada justo en el lugar en donde la había dejado Chat Noir, sintiéndose acalorada y aún excitada por los sucesos de apenas unos minutos atrás.

\- Dios, que incómodo será moverme estando tan... Uhmmm, creo que primero iré a casa a encargarme de esto - Se dijo a si misma en voz alta y poníendose casi tan roja como su traje al sentir perfectamente como los fluídos en su intimidad ya se habían acumulado - ¡Ay!... debo apurarme -

La azabache se incorporó y a toda prisa emprendió su marcha hacia su hogar.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su balcón, lugar en donde inmediatamente deshizo su transformación y corrió para entrar por la trampilla a su habitación, dejándo a una confundida Tikki flotando por allí.

\- Marinette ¿Qué sucede? - Llamó la kwami justo antes de que la chica entrara por la trampilla.

\- ¡Debo ir al baño! Quizás...ehm...quizás tarde un poco ¡Hay galletas en mi escritorio! -

Fue gracias a ese comentario que Tikki alcanzó a entender lo que le sucedía a su portadora por lo que simplemente la dejó seguir su camino y esperar lo que fuese necesario.

Cuando Marinette logró entrar al cuarto de baño de su habitación lo primero que hizo fue bajarse las bragas para quitárselas, definitivamente ya no podía usarlas así como estaban, dejándolas tiradas en alguna parte del piso que no le importó demasiado para poder sentarse pronto en la taza del baño con la tapa puesta y así poder acomodarse lo mejor posible, agradeciendose a sí misma por haber decidido usar falda ese día y finalmente hundiendo sin dudar dos de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, mojandolos al instante con sus propios fluídos y extasiandose por lo increíblemente bien que se sentía.

 **A esto me ha llevado a hacer ese gato... Mmmph** Pensaba ella mientras se masturbaba metiendo y sacando los dedos de una mano y acariciando su clítoris con la otra, avergonzandose por estar conciente de que todo lo que podía imaginar era a Chat Noir haciéndole lo mismo arrodillado frente a ella.

Tal era toda la excitación acumulada que no tardó demasiado en alcanzar su tan anhelado orgasmo, haciéndole convulsionar ligeramente debido a los espasmos.

Tan pronto como se hubo limpiado con algo papel, Marinette lavó sus bragas y salió a su cuarto para ponerse unas limpias y secas, subiéndo después hasta su cama para recostarse y relajarse un poco.

Cuando estuvo por quedarse dormida recordó que debía ver al Maestro Fu para preguntar a cerca del incidente con el traje de su compañero, así que de forma perezosa quiso incorporarse nuevamente, sin embargo justo en ese momento Tikki hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo más, Marinette? - Preguntó la kwami, volando hasta la rodilla de la azabache para sentarse allí mismo.

\- Si, Tikki ¿Pudiste comer? Debemos hacer una visita al Maestro Fu...y tranformada es como más rápido podemos llegar -

\- ¿Para que? -

\- Por lo de Chat Noir y su traje...-

\- Pero eso no es necesario, Marinette, en realidad es muy fácil de responder -

 **ooo**

\- Ya te lo había dicho, muchacho, no sé cuál es la duda -

Plagg, el kwami de Adrien comía y disfrutaba de su ración de queso sentado sobre el escritorio de su portador mientras lo veía frente suyo.

\- ¿Ya me lo habías dicho? - Preguntó ésta vez un confundido Adrien, intentando recordar esa parte tan importante, pero no lograba hacerlo.

\- No puedo creer tu mala memoria. Fue ese día en que tu padre te puso ese disfraz de ti mismo...Lo trajes se adaptan a las necesidades del portador y a la época en la que se encuentren ¿Ya?- Al terminar de hablar, el kwami se metió a la boca todo el resto del queso que le quedaba. - En serio, creo que ese tiempo extra que pasas en el baño últimamente te está afectando el cerebro -

Adrien no se atrevió a contestar, estaba seguro que su kwami estaba perfectamente enterado de que ese tiempo en el baño por las mañanas y a veces por las noches los dedicaba a tocarse...

¡No es mi culpa tener sueños húmedos tan seguido!... O pensar en Ladybug tan seguido...

\- Así que... ¿El traje solo se adaptó en ese momento a lo que yo quería? -

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que lo entiendes! -

 _Entonces si podemos quitarnos los trajes...si así lo deseamos_

 **ooo**

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó sorprendida y notablemente avergonzada la chica de coletas a su kwami, quién acababa de explicarle la razón por la que el guante del traje de Chat Noir había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

\- No es nada del otro mundo, simplemente así funcionan los trajes - dijo totalmente el pequeño ser mágico.

\- Espera... o sea que... si en esa ocasión en que Lady Wifi me quería quitar mi antifaz...yo hubiese querido que pudiera hacerlo...entonces...¿Lo habría hecho? - Analizó la azabache.

\- ¡Es correcto, Marinette! - Asintió Tikki, feliz de que Marinette hubiese entendido fácilmente.

\- Entonces...Chat Noir, él...en serio quería... - La azabache abrió los ojos de par en par y se aventó a la cama al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con su enorme almohada de gato obligando a la kwami a abandonar su sitio sobre su rodilla.

Tikki decidió no decir más acerca del tema que agobiaba la cabeza de su portadora, ella sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar lo inevitable entre ellos. Marinette ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer a la que su cuerpo le pedía entregarse a esa persona a la que amaba...aun que ella todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta.

 **ooo**

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días más para que la aparición de un nuevo akuma los obligara a reunirse bajo sus identidades de héroes. Ambos jóvenes se sentían ansiosos, nerviosos y expectantes por lo que podría venir después de que la batalla terminase. Sabían que su tiempo sería limitado una vez que usaran sus poderes por lo que seguramente tendrían que despedirse antes de lo que que hubiesen querido.

Al final de todo solo Ladybug tuvo que hacer uso de su Lucky Charm por lo que era obvio saber que sería ella quién debería irse; esto de alguna forma le causaba cierta molestia pues en verdad deseaba poder estar todo el tiempo posible a lado de su gatito... Y es que ya no podía negarlo más, ansiaba poder verlo a cada día y volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos ¿Estaba mal querer algo así? Ella aún tenía claro que la persona a la que amaba seguía siendo Adrien Agreste, sin ningúna duda...pero también sabía que sentía algo bastante fuerte por su compañero de batallas, algo más que simple atracción física, aun que tampoco podía dejar de lado ese factor pues ella realmente lo deseaba y ese deseo aumentaba cada vez que lo veía e incluso solo con pensar en él.

Apenas una noche atrás Chat Noir la había hecho una de sus ya acostumbradas visitas, esas en las que nunca se sabía cuándo serían pero que ella esperaba con total gusto, solo que esta vez pudo notar una ambiente más tenso entre ambos, quizás solo era ella debido a la atracción que sentía por el felino y era bien sabido que él no sentía lo mismo y encima no sabía que ella era la persona a la que practicamente se había comido a besos días antes y eso la tenía con los nervios de punta, no sabiendo cómo debía comportarse frente al rubio enmascarado.

En varias ocasiones durante esa noche tuvieron acercamientos bastante insinuosos y mentiría si dijera que en más de una ocasión no quiso lanzarse sobre los labios del héroe para terminar de una buena vez con su tortuosa espera.

El haber ido a ver a Marinette aquella noche no tenía ningún plan oculto ni mucho menos pero en esa ocasión hubo algo que captó los sentidos desarrollados del felino; un aroma especial, uno que bien pudo percibir en ese último encuentro con Ladybug, algo que le pareció sumamente curioso y demasiado atrayente por lo que cada que podía se acercaba un poco más a la azabache para poder olfatear ese aroma, aun que hubo ocasiones en las que no se midió y se vió a si mismo demasiado cerca de ella; cara a cara, a veces su rostro sobre el hombro de la azabache y en ocasiones así le costó demasiado no ceder a sus instintos para besar la, seguramente, suave piel del cuello de su amiga, algo que definitivamente lo descolocó mucho pues aun que no era un secreto para él el hecho de que Marinette le gustaba y hasta incluso había tenido un enamoramiento con ella, lo claro era que él amaba a Ladybug y ahora que al fin ella le había abierto nuevas posibilidades no lo iba a arruinar dejándose envolver por ese naciente deseo por poseer aunque fuera una porción que de piel de amiga y compañera de clases, además seguro que ella terminaría por echarlo de su casa si se atreviera a hacer algo así.

Al llegar a casa después de su corta visita a Marinette, Plagg le dijo algo sobre "feromonas", un comentario que fue lanzado muy al aire pero que aún así el rubio no pudo dejar pasar: "Los humanos y sus feromonas, es molesto poder saber cuando alguien está con las hormonas alborotadas. Dicen que cada quién tiene su propio olor...¡y hablando de olores! ¡Dame mi camembert!"

 _Cada persona tiene su propio aroma_ Repitió el ojiverde en su cabeza mientras miraba embelesado a la increíble mujer que se acercaba a él contoneando su preciosa figura.

\- No tendremos mucho tiempo... ¿Me acompañas, Chaton? - Decía ella mientras giraba su yoyo al aire; un segundo después lo lanzaba para emprender el camino hacia algún lugar aun desconocido para él...por lo que Chat Noir no dudó ni un momento en seguir a su compañera, no sin antes despedirse de la gente que se encontraba a su al rededor con una reverencia galante.

Los columpeos y saltos finalmente los condujeron hasta la Torre Eiffel, su segundo lugar favorito para admirar Paris, reuniones de patrullajes y para pasar un buen rato con su compañera de traje moteado.

Ladybug fue la primera en tocar piso en lo más alto de la Torre, aguardándo por su compañero recargada en los barandales de protección.

Chat Noir no tardó ni un segundo más en llegar, aterrizando agilmente a apenas un metro de distancia, caminando confiado hasta ella para anular aquel espacio indeseado.

\- ¿Y bien? ... ¿Qué era lo qu..?- Chat Noir fue interrumpido por la azabache al haber usando uno de sus dedos para posarlo sobre sus labios, indicándole silencio. Para éste punto ambos se encontraban ya tan cerca que incluso podían sentir el calor del cuerpo del contrario emanar por entre los tejidos mágicos de sus trajes.

\- Bésame -

Esa simple órden mandó un escalofrío generalizado por todo el cuerpo del rubio, nublándole la mente en un segundo y acelerándole los latidos del corazón. No tuvo que pensarlo siquiera para acatar aquella instrucción; simplemente se abandonó a sus necesidades más básicas y atrapó los labios de aquella hermosa mujer con los suyos, bevorándolos en un beso desesperado y apasionado, atrayendo el cuerpo de Ladybug al suyo al rodear su cintura con un brazo y sostener su barbilla con la otra mano. Sus lenguas no daban tregua a la contraria, luchaban por el liderazgo sin realmente querer ganar, solo pretendían disfrutar de aquel juego en el que no había perdedor.

Por primera vez Ladybug se dejaba llevar plenamente por lo que deseaba, arrepintiéndose por no haber cedido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás...

 **Y pensar que lo rechacé tantas veces...**

Ésta vez el tiempo lo tenían contado y se lamentó por lo desafortunada de la ocasión, mordiéndo así el labio inferior del felino ante su frustración, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de placer y sorpresa a la vez. Esto la excitó aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, sintiéndose delirar ante tantas sensasiones juntas.

\- Mmph, ah... Te lo advierto, bichito, es mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso si es que pretendes poder irte antes de destransformarte -

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, Minou? - Dijo ella divertida, alzando los brazos para colgarse del cuello del rubio, actitud que estaba segura que jamás podría adoptar como Marinette.

\- Purr supuesto que no, solo te estoy advirtiendo -

Aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ladybug inició un nuevo beso entre ellos, uno más lento y acompazado, pero igual de intenso que el anterior.

El segundo pitido de los pendientes de la mariquita encendieron en ella un sentimiento de desespero, no quería irse pero sabía que ya no le quedaba demasiado tiempo por lo que, sin realmente quererlo, volvió a morder el labio del rubio, quién ante aquello reaccionó instintivamente bajando la mano que reposaba en la cintura de la chica hasta su trasero y lo apretó en un intento de desahogo que en realidad no funcionó...pero vaya que le gustó pues al mismo tiempo esa acción había provocado que hubiese un roce más cercano entre sus pelvis, tacto que los hizo suspirar a los dos y aumentar el ritmo de sus besos.

Sin poder contenerse Ladybug soltó un gemido al sentir la virilidad del ojiverde en contacto directo con su vientre; sentir lo duro que estaba la excitaba de sobremanera, muriendo de ganas por colar su mano para poder sentir...

 **Ok, no...¡esto ya se está saliendo de control! Pero... Mmm ¿Por qué dejas de besarme? ...Oh...¡Dios! El cuello no...**

Y sin embargo, muy a pesar de sus pensamientos con negativa hacia las acciones del rubio, pudo notar como un brillo rosado iluminaba el rostro del apuesto chico ¿La razón? El cuello de su propio traje comenzaba a desaparecer mágicamente, dándole completo acceso al ojiverde para poder besar y mordisquear cuanto quisiera en el área.

 **Los trajes...se adaptan** Pensó la azabache totalmente abochornada, recordándo las palabras de su kwami.

\- C-chat... Pronto tendré que irme - Dijo ella como pudo, no creyendo que hubiese sido capaz siquiera de hablar correctamente tras las atenciones recibidas.

\- Mmm...no... Te lo advertí y tu aún así volviste a morderme - Decía Chat Noir mientras seguía repartiendo besos por su cuello, maravillándose al ver como la tela del traje desaparecía a su paso.

\- Fue...sin querer... -

\- Ok, está bien - Chat Noir detuvo toda acción, dejándo caer sus brazos a sus costados pero no apartándose, solo lo necesario para darle el espacio necesario a la azabache de irse si así quisiera. - Puedes irte entonces - Sentenció él, hablándo muy cerca de los labios de ella.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de la heroina, no creyendo lo que oía y a la vez sintiéndo preocupación y miedo; era como si esas palabras no solo se refirieran a ese momento en concreto...

\- No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras - Dicho ésto, Chat Noir dió un paso hacia atrás con la firme intensión de alejarse y dejarla marchar.

 **No...Chat...no me hagas esto**

¿Por qué le lastimaba tanto la sola idea pensar que Chat Noir la dejase ir? ¿Por qué su mente multiplicaba esas simples palabras en algo tan dramático y mortal para su corazón?

\- Chat... si no me voy... mi identidad... - No encontraba como formular alguna oración coherente y lo poco que había logrado decir lo había dicho más para sí misma que para él, intentaba convencerse para lograr tener un motivo para irse, pero la realidad era otra; ella quería quedarse, seguir prendada de los labios del héroe y dejarse llevar por el remolino de mariposas que se formaban en su estómago.

 **...¿Qué es lo que siento por ti, gato tonto? ¿Qué son estas ganas por seguir a tu lado? por seguir besándote y saber que sigues amándome tanto como...**

 **oh... Dios... ¿Esto es amor?**

El tercer pitido sonó, y no, ella no se quería ir aun que se tratase del último.

¿En verdad estaba enamorada de Chat Noir? ¿De ese personaje al cual rechazó tantas veces que incluso le eran imposibles contarlas ya?

 _Sigues sin aprender, Agreste_

\- Si lo prefieres, puedo irme primero -

Chat Noir dió media vuelta sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a su compañera.

\- ¡No! -

 **Esto no es solo deseo físico... yo... lo necesito...**

\- ¿No? - Repitió él en forma de pregunta un tanto incrédulo.

Chat Noir en realidad estaba dispuesto a irse si así fuese necesario...pues le amaba tanto que no deseaba obligarla a nada, sobre todo sabiendo que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, eso de alguna manera lo lastimaba pues a pesar de todo el deseo que pudiese sentir por ella, su amor era más grande, tanto como para dejarla ir aun que por dentro muriese por poseerla, pero claro, quizás el lugar tampoco era el más indicado. Todo estaba en su contra, incluyéndola a ella.

\- Chat...Por favor, quédate un solo un poco más - Pidió la azabache sujetándo la cola del héroe para evitar que se fuera.

\- Ok... Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer en éste tiempo? - Dijo él, girándose para mirarla, encontrándose con el apenado semblante de ella mirándo hacia sus pies.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-... Supongo que ya la hiciste... - el rió bajito intentando menguar la tensión del momento - pero adelante... puedes hacer otra -

Ella ni se inmitó por la pequeña broma de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué pensarías de mi si... supieras que soy todo lo contrario a lo que conoces debajo de ésta máscara? -

\- No lo creería, en primer lugar. Yo sé que aún sin esa máscara eres una persona increíble - Respondió él sin dudar, sonriéndole amablemente, casi derritiéndo el corazón de la azabache al mirarlo.

\- No me conoces... ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? -

\- Tengo un nombre en mente... - Dijo de pronto él.

Si, tenía un nombre en mente... un nombre en el cuál comenzó a pensar realmente hace no mucho pero que sin embargo esperaba que fuera el correcto pues después de tanto pensar en él no cabía en su cabeza ningún otro y tras la noche anterior...estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de ella ¿Cuán maravilloso sería sino se equivocaba?

\- ¿U-un no-nombre? - Preguntó nerviosa y alterando su ritmo cardíaco al instante.

\- Si eres ella...no puede existir razón alguna para creer lo que acabas de decir, mi lady - Chat se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomándo su mentón con una mano y alzando su rostro para ganar acceso a sus labios - Ella es una chica admirable y hermosa, con todas las cualidades que tu tienes... - Besó los labios de su compañera, embriagándose con su sabor y suave textura - Y por más que lo pienso... más puedo estar seguro de que eres ella... y aun que algo no cuadra del todo, espero no equivocarme -

Tras robarle un último beso, Chat la tomó en brazos cual princesa y saltó de la Torre Eiffel, extendiéndo su bastón para no caer al vacío.

\- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! Tengo poco tiempo... - Dijo ella, alterada y sin saber qué hacer.

\- No te queda mucho tiempo... así que... te estoy dándo un aventón -

Ladybug no se atrevió a decir nada más... ¿La llevaría a su casa?

Pronto los edificios y casas a su alrededor se comenzaron a ver más y más conocidos para ella, apretujando su estómago ante la incertidumbre y aferrándose al pecho del muchacho con fuerza, enterrando su rostro allí para no ver a su alrededor.

Cuando al fin tocaron piso firme y él la hubo soltado para que se incorporara, ella se quedó estática frente a él, aún con su vista bloqueada por lo negro del traje de Chat Noir. Al notar ésto, él volvió a tomarla del mentón para obligarla a separarse aun que fuese un poco de él, pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, incluso apretados con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que descubra quién eres? - Preguntó él.

\- Y... ¿y si te equivocas? - Preguntó ésta vez ella, muerta de miedo.

\- Si me equivoco... entonces... creo que no seré merecedor de tu afecto bajo ningún concepto. Me avergonzaría de mi mismo y de haber dicho que te amaba y no haber logrado reconocerte por quien eres en realidad -

El cuarto pitido sonó, lo que indicaba que solo le quedaban 3 minutos más de transformación a la heroina moteada.

Ella alzó una de sus manos para lograr tocar el rostro de su opuesto seguida de su otra mano.

\- Está bien, abre los ojos y mírame a mi sino quieres ver en dónde te encuentras. No prestes atención a nada más que a mi -

Temerosa, ella obedeció, abriéndo muy lentamente los ojos y fijando su mirada en la esmeralda de él, cayéndo casi inmediatamente en un trance que de alguna forma le devolvió la tranquilidad.

Ambos se miraron por largo tiempo en silencio, admirando cada facción y cada rasgo en sus rostros, sin embargo entonces ella cayó en cuenta de que el último pitido que había escuchado había sido el que indicaba que el próximo sería su evidente destransformación... Ya no tenía tiempo.

 **¡Lo sabrá! ¡Debo irme!** Gritaba ella desesperada en su interior al tiempo que se alejaba de Chat Noir para dar media vuelta y correr hacia donde fuera que pudiese.

\- ¡Marinette! - Gritó Chat Noir a sus espaldas.

...Y ella quedó petrificada en su lugar. No podía creerlo ¿Había dicho su nombre?

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Ahora si! a perdir perdón como loquita por mi ausencia en el mundo de la escritura! tengo abandonado y también wattpad. Bueno, no del todo, porque en realidad sigo escribiendo cada vez que puedo. Mi problema es que tengo MUY poco tiempo para escribir, ahora mismo me encuentro en medio de un cambio en mi vida que me está llevando mucho tiempo, en teoría aun me queda mes y medio para estabilizar mis horarios pero la verdad es que creo que llevará más tiempo (eso y que no solo escribo en mi tiempo libre, sino que también hago ilustraciones)._

 _Les pido paciencia! Sigo escribiendo y de hecho el siguiente capítulo ya cuenta con cerca de 10,000 palabras :) Así que como les dije ¡Vayan preparándose! por que el siguiente capítulo les llevará un buen rato en ser leído :P Espero tenerlo listo en un lapso no mayor a 3 semanas, pero nuevamente no puedo prometer nada._

 _No se preocupen por "Siempre Tuya"! También tengo en proceso el nuevo capítulo._

 _No olvide dejar su review! ya los extraño mucho mucho! Un abrazo! y hasta el siguiente cap!_


	3. Déjate Llevar - Parte 2

**Déjate Lleva - Parte 2**

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de pensar o reaccionar pues un segundo después una luz rosada cubrió todo su cuerpo revelando así su verdadera identidad.

\- ...Marinette Dupain Cheng - Dijo Chat Noir con voz de alivio pero con una gran y tierna sonrisa en sus labios - en verdad eres tu...-

Él volvió a acercarsele, rodeándola para poder pararse nuevamente frente a ella.

\- Tenía razón, eres tu - Repitió, no pudiendo controlar la emoción que se acumulaba en el pecho.

\- Tu te enamoraste de Ladybug...no de mi - Dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo, por lo que había clavado su mirada en las curiosas botas que llevaba en rubio.

\- Si... Primero me enamoré de Ladybug pero debo confesar que... llevo ya bastante tiempo enamorado de ti, Marinette... Aun que quizás sea redundante ¿no? Tú eres Ladybug así que...supongo que me enamoré de la misma chica dos veces -

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de la azabache, llenándola de un calidéz un tanto inexplicable para ella ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Chat Noir se había enamorado realmente de ella? Saberlo la hacía sentir dichosa y feliz ...y entonces lo entendió...

Ella también se había enamorado de él, de ese gato tonto al que le gustaba hacer bromas sin sentido, de ese gato tonto que siempre se había preocupado por cuidarla, no importando si se trataba de ella como Ladybug o Marinette. Al fin había entendido lo que significaba ese nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que sabía que lo iba a ver cuando un nuevo akuma atacaba, esa emoción de verlo sonreirle como solo él lo hacía...

-... No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que siempre fuiste tu. - Chat Noir se acercó a ella, posando sus manos sobre sus delicados hombros, logrando sentir perfectamente cómo ella se estremecía. - Lo que me...entristece es...saber que tanto como Ladybug como en tu forma civil ya has rechazado mis sentimientos...Muy a pesar de lo que hemos vivido en éstos últimos días... ¿Aún no tengo ninguna esperanza de ganarme tu amor? -

Ladybug se enterneció ante las palabras de su gatito, ajeno a sus pensamientos y a lo que ella realmente sentía por él.

Supongo que es momento de aceptarlo y dejar ir a Adrien...

\- Gatito tonto - Susurró ella, subiéndo una de sus manos a su propio hombro, solo para poder tomar una de las manos del ojiverde.

\- ¡hey! Te estoy declarando mi amor por enésima vez y t...-

Chat Noir no pudo terminar de hablar pues ella se había encargado de sellar sus labios con los propios, ya no importándole nada más que ellos mismos en ese preciso momento. Por supuesto, él no se resistió en lo absoluto y correspondió sin dudarlo al tiempo que abrazaba con toda la calma que pudo a su no sólo compañera de batallas si no a su también compañera de clases.

\- Perdóname...- decía ella entre besos y lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse por sus mejillas - Estaba cegada por mis sentimientos hacia esa otra persona... -

Los guantes negros del felino desparecieron tras un pequeño destello de luz verde sobre estos, ante la mirada atónita de la heroína. Él solo quería poder limpiar las lágrimas que manchaban el hermoso rostro de la única chica a la que había amado... Y así lo hizo, mirándola tiernamente.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, tu solo intentabas ser leal a tu corazón. No hay nada de malo con ello -

\- ¿Cómo es que supiste que era yo? Es decir... el hecho de que yo soy Ladybug - Preguntó un tanto confundida y avergonzada, con voz apagada por el bochorno.

\- En realidad tú como Ladybug y tú como Marinette no son muy distintas ¿Sabes? y... bueno... no sé si deba decir ésto pero... Digamos que últimamente pude detectar un aroma muy peculiar y fue demasiada la coincidencia de que ese mismo aroma fuese igual en "ambas" -

\- ¿Un aroma? - volvió a preguntar aun más confundida.

\- Si... - Chat Noir volvió a besarle, atreviéndose a morder el labio inferior de su azabache amiga, lográndo captar casi de inmediato ese tan especial aroma que emanaba de los poros de la chica - Hueles... - Se separó de sus labios solo para dirigir los propios hacia el cuello de la ojiazul y así poder besar y morder ligeramente el área - ...muy diferente cuando... -

Marinette soltó un suspiro, ladeando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso al felino.

\- ...cuando te excitas. - Terminó de decir él para finalmente clavar sus dientes con fuerza, haciéndo que su compañera se aferrase a él con ambas manos, enterrándo sus uñas en la espalda masculina del felino, claro fue que él no sufrió daño alguno gracias a su traje, pero bien ese gesto sirvió perfectamente para alterarle los sentidos.

\- Chat... - Susurró ella cerca de su sensible oreja gatuna, que aun que parecia ser artificial, estaba conectada a si de tal manera que podía sentirla como una extremedad real de su cuerpo y es por ello que se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de la azabache.

\- Ahora sé quién eres, mi lady ¿Querrás saber tú quién se oculta bajo ésta máscara? - La duda lo carcomía, él sabía que ella conocía su identidad civil, pero ¿Podría ella aceptarlo?

Marinette se quedó estática como piedra... ¿Estaba lista? En primer lugar se suponía que ninguno de los dos debería de saber su identidad, pero allí estaba ella frente a él tras haberse destransformando sin haberlo querido, aun que...de cierta forma se sentía aliviada, además él había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que se trataba de ella...y entonces la duda hizo mella en su corazón aún más profundo... Ella no pudo descifrar la identidad de su compañero nunca ¿Él estaba bien con eso? ¿Qué pasaría si se negaba? Pero aún más importante ¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba?

Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de los sentidos de la chica, por lo que solo atinó a dar media vuelta para agacharse a abrir la trampilla que conducía directamente hasta su cuarto. Tal acción por poco y rompe el corazón del rubio y en su propio ataque de pánico solo pudo decir dos palabras:

\- ¡Te amo! - Dijo, con voz potente, logrando que la azabache volviese a detenerse en su lugar. - Marinette ¿Es que acaso nunca podré ganarme tu amor? ¿Tan mal partido soy para ti? ... -

Tantas preguntas que comenzaban a formarse en la cabeza del portador del anillo del gato negro le estaban sacando de sus casillas. No sabía si quiera qué sentir ¿Miedo? ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? ... ¿Un poco de esperanza?

Marinette no se atrevió a responder, en cambio se mordió el labio inferior intentando armarse de valor, dándose cuenta de que realmente no quería abandonar así a su fiel compañero, quería girarse y besarlo para hacerlo callar ¿Es que acaso se había dado cuenta ya de que él ahora ocupaba su corazón?

Apretó ambos puños a sus costados e impulsó su cuerpo para entrar a su habitación. Chat miró sus acciones entendiendo que ella tan solo quería que la dejara en paz, así pues, con el corazón quemándole ante la decepción se disponía a dar media vuelta para irse... Sin embargo, justo antes de hacerlo, vió como ella sacaba su cabeza para poder verlo, estirándo después una de sus manos hacia él.

Chat no dijo nada, tan solo pudo dejar actuar a su cuerpo pues su mente se había puesto en blanco, así que cuando se dió cuenta ya se encontraba dirigiendo su propia mano aún desprovista de su guante hacia ella, pudiendo sentir así de pronto el calor de la habitación de la muchacha; se encontraba dentro, arrodillado frente a ella y sobre su cama.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y notablemente sonrojada, tomándo la mano de Chat Noir entre las suyas, acariciando su piel expuesta, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo el traje desaparecía en áreas en las que aún se adhería al brazo del ojiverde. Curiosa, siguió subiendo sus caricias muy lentamente por la extremidad de su compañero, quien la miraba como en un estado de hipnosis.

\- ¿Te...gusta...- Empezó diciéndo ella pausadamente, mirándo directamente los ojos esmeralda del rubio - ... mi aroma entonces? Dicen que... eso suele pasar cuando hay química entre las parejas - Susurraba ella, sorprendiéndose asi misma por el repentino cambio de actitud en su ser, de pronto se sentía más segura.

 _¿Las parejas...?_

Él asintió con la cabeza, aún sin poder escapar del trance en el que ella lo había metido, tragándo pesado y sintiéndo de un segundo a otro la enorme necesidad de volver a besarle...pero también restaba expectante ante cualquier movimiento de la azabache.

\- A mi...me gustas tu...- Aseguró ella llevándo sus dedos de regreso hasta la palma de su mano. - No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, solo se...que realmente me gustas y quiero...estar contigo -

Aquellas últimas palabras llenaron de alegría el corazón del rubio, no pudiendo evitar sonreir.

\- Quiero... - Marinette se acercó a él, pegándo su delicado torso al fuerte de él, invitándolo a tomarla por la cintura, cosa que Chat no tardó nada en hacer, inclinando su rostro hacia ella, más por instinto que por otra razón - ...Chat... -

Él miraba los labios de ella moverse como si se tratase de una importante encomienda que debía cumplir: "No te pierdas de ningún movimiento, grábalo en tu memoria"

Cualquier cosa que ella hubiese querido decir no pudo salir de sus labios pues al fin habían alcanzado los de Chat Noir, impregnándose de su sabor y deleitándose con su textura. Aquel beso comenzó casi de manera tan inocente como el dado al borde del Arco del Triunfo, sin embargo pronto se volvió más y más intenso; ambos necesitaban de más, llegar a cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del otro y sentir sus cuerpos cada vez más unidos.

Ante ese vacío que comenzaba a llenarse de necesidad, Marinette acercó una de su manos hasta el cascabel del traje del ojiverde, jalando de él y descubriendo satisfecha cómo éste iba bajando a su ritmo y a su vez, abriéndo el cierre del que estaba sujeto. A ciegas tanteó el pecho del rubio, jadeando al notar los músculos bajo sus palmas y excitándose al sentir cómo él se removía gracias a sus acciones.

\- Cada vez es más y más intenso... - dijo Chat con voz ronca y tremendamente sexy a oidos de Marinette - ...el aroma. Estás excitada...- Obvió.

\- Dime algo que no sepa - Respondió ella, nublándosele la razón por lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

\- Podría decirte quién soy - Insistió al tiempo que se separaba de ella por unos segundos solo para poder cerrar la trampilla encima de ellos, quedándo en penumbra dado que la luz del cuarto estaba apagada y afuera ya era de noche.

\- No sé si estoy lista para saberlo...- Confesó ella, buscándo con sus manos el fino rostro del rubio - Quiero saberlo... pero... No podemos ser tan egoístas, ya es demasiado que tu sepas mi identidad -

\- Shhh - Le acalló él para después empujarla suavemente por los hombros para indicarle que se recostara y ella lo hizo sin preguntar nada. Él se acomodó encima de ella, estirándo sus brazos para evitar el contacto físico - Preguntame lo que quieras - Susurró, sin importarle mucho lo que acaba de decir ella.

Hubo un silencio, ella quería levantar las manos para poder seguir con aquel juego de besos y roces entre ellos, sin embargo se contuvo y pensó bien su pregunta, una simple pero que revelaría demasiado.

\- ¿Te conozco? -

\- Si, me conoces - Respondió él con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo que ella no pudo verla.

El corazón de la azabache se le aceleró de golpe por enésima vez en esa noche, apretándo las sábanas bajo sus manos.

\- ¿De-desde cuándo? -

Chat Noir amplió su sonrisa, ella misma estaba siguiendo con aquella dinámica que esperaba él que la condujera a descubrir si identidad.

\- Un par de años ya -

El cerebro de Marinette comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, existían pocos chicos a los que había conocido en los últimos años.

 **Luka, no... Él es más alto y su cabello no es rubio. Espera... no puede ser... ¿A-adrien?**

Era imposible ¿Adrien era Chat Noir? Quien sabe, igual y no era él si no alguien más que estaba dejándo pasar por alto.

\- ¿De dónde? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

Chat Noir bajó el torso un poco, haciéndole sentir su calor, poniéndola nerviosa al instante.

\- Mejor pregunta por lugares específicos... - Sugirió él, acercándo su rostro al cuello de la chica, comenzando a repartir pequeños y suaves besos, sintiéndo satisfecho cómo la piel de la azabache se erizaba bajo su tacto.

\- La... ¿la panadería? -

\- Mmph, no... Vamos, Bugaboo, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor - Sus besos bajaron hasta su hombro, pasándo por la clavícula y siguiendo hacia el otro hombro.

\- La escuela - Afirmó ella sin pensarlo, sintiéndose desmayar por la manera en que él la atendía.

\- La escuela - Repitió él a modo de respuesta sobre su oído para después moder su lóbulo lográndo arrancarle un profundo suspiro - Cierra los ojos, Princesa - Pidió él y confiándo en que ella lo haría aún sin lograr ver si lo hacía o no, y susurró las palabras que le quitarían aquel traje negro - "Plagg, garras fuera" -

Una luz verde iluminó todo el lugar y por unos segundos él pudo ver cómo Marinette había obedecido a su petición y se mantenía con los brazos a sus costados y con la respiración sumamente agitada. Sonrió.

\- Dame tu mano - Volvió a ordenar, esperándo a que ella hiciera lo pedido, cosa que no tardó demasiado, subiendo su mano derecha lentamente, a lo que él la tomó y la dirigió hasta su rostro para indicarle que lo tocara - Siguiente pregunta...-

Ella tragó pesado, comenzando a tantear delicadamente el rostro del muchacho sin el antifaz; Pudo notar que el flequillo que solía llevar ahora no estorbaba en su frente, dejándola libre. Intentaba dibujar en su mente los rasgos que lograba captar con sus dedos e incluso abrió los ojos nuevamente pero la oscuridad en su cuarto era tal que lo único que percibía era una silueta completamente negra.

\- Eres...¿famoso? -

Él volvió a bajar para poder acariciar los carnosos labios de la chica con los suyos, tentándola a más no poder.

\- Y no solo como Chat Noir - Dijo para después depositar un beso en sus labios, después en su naríz, mejillas y frente - A veces es difícil compaginar mis dos identidades... En fin ¿Ya tienes mi nombre? -

Lo que empezó como miedo en el interior de la ojiazul se iba convirtiéndo poco a poco de pura emoción y regocijo ¿Sería posible en verdad que Chat Noir fuese esa persona de la que había estado enamorada por tanto tiempo?

\- Creo...que...si - Decía ella, disfrutándo del roce de las manos de él que se habían colado sobre su pecho, peligrosamente cerca de sus senos. - Una última pregunta...-

\- Dime -

\- ¿Eres...un amigo? - Preguntó, sabiendo que confirmaría más y más lo que menos había creído posible.

\- Soy tu amigo, siempre te consideré una buena amiga... Aun que me gustaría ser algo más que eso - Agregó, tomándo la mano de la chica con la que lo examinaba para poder depositar un beso sobre ésta.

Marinette sintió una repentina taquicardia, era él.

\- Si eres quien creo que eres... entonces... creo que he sido una idiota todo este tiempo - Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para obligarle a besarle en los labios.

\- ¿Y está bien? ¿Puedes aceptar lo que siento por ti a pesar de estar enamorada de alguien más? - Besó nuevamente su cuello, impregnándose del aroma frutal que poseía, intentado ignorar por el momento lo mejor que podía esa rica sensasión entre sus cuerpos. - ¿Me darías esa oportunidad? -

Ella no se atrevió a responder, solo se limitó a doblar sus rodillas para impulsarse un poco hacia ariba y aumentar el contacto entre ellos.

\- Mmmph, oh Princesa, no me tortures así - Jadeó él, sintiéndo su ya marcada erección palpitar ante el roce de sus cuerpos - Solo dilo... aceptame o rechazame, pero hazlo ya...o no podré controlarme después y querré hacerte mía aún sin una respuesta -

Marinette sonrió.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, Chaton? -

\- ja... No, ya te lo he dicho; yo solo advierto-

\- En todo caso...estoy tentada a no contestar - Dijo ella sin poder negar lo mucho que deseaba a ese chico encima suyo, no importando si realmente se tratase de Adrien Agreste o alguien más.

Aquella invitación casi lo hace perder el control, estuvo a nada de abalanzarse sobre ella para cumplir con su pequeña "advertencia" pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para tan solo atrapar el labio inferior de la azabache para morderlo con ganas, intentando así descargar un poco de excitación, dándose cuenta que contrario a lo que pensaba, eso realmente había hecho que su líbido aumentara.

\- Por favor, Marinette...Demonios, te deseo como no tienes una idea, responde, porfavor, no quiero cometer una tontería -

\- ¿Por qué no? - Insitó, removiendo su cuerpo por debajo del masculino, estimulando conscientemente la dolorosa erección en sus pantalónes - Solo... déjate llevar -

 _Maldición..._ Pensó él antes de acatar al pie de la letra esas simples palabras, besándo con salvaje deseo los labios de esa mujer tan deseable que lo obligaba a sacar lo peor de él en ese mismo instante.

Aquella acción marcó el inicio de un acto que ya no podía ser detenido, ambos se entregaron a ese beso con total devoción y carentes de culpa. Ésta vez ambos estaban dispuestos a pagar las consecuencias y dejarse llevar.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, sus cuerpos pedían por más, el constante roce entre ellos no era suficiente, necesitaban sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya... Y Marinette fue la primera en actuar, buscándo con sus manos alguna pista que la ayudara a despojar al rubio de la prenda superior de su cuerpo; por suerte pudo encontrar rápidamente los botónes de lo que aparentemente era una camisa y sin más dilación se dispuso a desabotonarla.

\- ¿Tienes prisa, Bugaboo? - Preguntó quien ella aún podía identificar como Chat Noir, sin embargo ese tono calmo que usó la hizo estremecer y fácilmente pudo imaginar a Adrien Agreste en su lugar.

 **Eres tu...**

\- ¿Tu no? - Respondió con otra pregunta, armándose de valor para lo que pudiese venir después; no era tonta, sabía que la situación en la que estaban bien podía comprender actos para nada inocentes o castos y tampoco podía negar que era algo que desease, en verdad necesitaba entregarse a él.

\- No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado por ésto... - Susurró él a su oído antes de ser él mismo quien se retiraba la camisa para terminar por lanzarla a algún lugar del cuarto de la azabache, tan solo pudiéndose escuchar el golpe seco que ésta dió al caer.

Acto seguido, el rubio hizo que Marinette se sentara debajo suyo para así poder alzar la blusa que llevaba puesta. Ella soltó un suspiro pero no se negó a las acciones del muchacho, dejándose hacer mientras podía sentir como la expectativa la hacía sentir ansiosa y al mismo tiempo el cómo la excitación iba subiéndo su temperatura, así como humedeciéndo su intimidad.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando pudo sentir como aquel osado muchacho atrapada sus dos senos con sus manos, primero moviéndolas despacio y hasta con decoro, cuidándo de no lastimarla o incomodarla de ningúna manera, sin embargo, cuando ella se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre las suyas para invitarlo a intensificar sus caricias, fue como si todo uso de la lógica se le fuera por el drenaje, aquello había sido el gatillo que había disparado sus instintos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, obligándolo a aventar al colchón el delicado cuerpo de la mujer de sus sueños solo para poder abalanzarse sobre ella para besar sus labios con hambre y lujuria, paseando sus manos por todo el torso de la azabache, excitándose al saberla expuesta como nunca antes ante él.

\- Chat... - Suspiró ella, extasiandose a mas no poder por lo que vivía y sentía, disfrutándo se cada beso, cada mordida y cada caricia intensa o suave, ambos casos por igual.

\- Yo... perdón, creo que... - El ojiverde apaciguo sus actos intentando controlarse - ...creo que me excedí -

\- ¿Tu crees? - Preguntó dulcemente ella, posando una mano sobre una de las mejillas del rubio y sintiéndose morir de amor al notar que aun en momentos como ese, él siempre se iba a preocupar por su bienestar - Está bien... no pares. A mi...me ha gustado - Confesó con las mejillas encendidas. - ¿O es que me estás diciendo que el bromista y deshinibido Chat Noir es en realidad muy tímido? - Bromeó un poco para tranquilizar a su compañero.

\- Bueno, si es que en realidad sabes quién soy...creo que sabrás que si, suelo ser algo tímido a veces - Tomó aire para relajarse lo suficiente - ... ¿Sabes? Muero por poder verte, mi lady... ¿Puedo? -

Marinette se tensó, la única manera de poder hacer eso era encendiendo las luces de la habitación, sin embargo sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder por lo que un tanto cohibida, pronunció un quedo "está bien".

\- Plagg...sé que debes estar por ahí. Solo un favor ¿Si? Enciende la luz - Llamó el rubio a su kwami.

\- ¿Sabes cuán incómodo es lo que estás pidiendo, chico? ¿No te enseñaron lo que es el pudor y la vergüenza? - La voz ligeramente chillona y quejumbrosa del kwami del anillo del gato negro se hizo escuchar en la habitación, alertando inmediatamente a la ojiazul, cerrándo los ojos al instante - Esta bien, esta bien ¡Pero ni se te ocurra pedir nada mas! por que ni Tikki ni yo estarémos cerca ¿Oyeron? -

\- ¡Gracias! -

Un momento después, las luces del cuarto se encendieron y Adrien pudo ver cómo un punto negro y uno rojo pasaban volando hasta transpasar el techo.

\- Bien... eh... ¿Marinette? - Cuando hubo regresado su atención a la azabache se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la chica había cerrado los ojos nuevamente y así los mantenía sin parecer tener la intensión de abrirlos. - Princesa... Abre tus ojos -

\- Uhmmm - Fue todo sonido que pudo escuchar como respuesta.

\- ¿O es que en serio eres una Princesa que necesita ser despertada por el beso de su apuesto príncipe? - Dijo él, acercándo su rostro al de ella, asegurándose de que la chica pudiese sentirlo.

\- Ehm... ¿Quizás?...- Respondió Marinette tímidamente. Ni siquiera ella sabía porqué se mostraba tan rehacia a simplemente conocer la identidad del héroe pues en realidad si quería saberlo.

\- Ok, en ese caso...-

Ella esperaba sentir en cualquier momento el roce de los labios del chico sobre los suyos, sin embargo aquel deseado contacto no llegó, confundiéndole y haciendole sentir ansiosa pero no queriéndo hacer nada.

Por su parte, el rubio aprovechó la inactividad de la azabache para recorrer con la mirada la bella imagen de su torso semi desnudo, lo increíble que se le veía ese sensual sostén negro con tirantes de encaje que llevaba usando y lo sexy que le resultaba poder apreciar aquella pequeña cintura que tanto lo volvía loco de tan solo mirarla con ese traje entallado cuando era Ladybug, aun que también debía confesar que se había fijado en ese mismo atributo en ella en su forma civil, además de sus anchas caderas y torneadas piernas.

 _Creo que ahora sé porqué me gustaban tanto "ambas"_

Cuando se hubo sentido satisfecho de lo que sus ojos veían, impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder recorrerse y así poder bajar su rostro a la altura del abdómen de la chica, no dudándo ni un segundo más para depositar un suave beso en su estómago, acción que hizo que la nivea piel de la azabache se erizara al contacto.

\- ¿Ch-chat? - Llamó ella en un suspiro, no logrando hablar claramente, al tiempo que abría los ojos de golpe debido a lo inesperado de la acción, topándose así con los relucientes mechones dorados que poseía el muchacho y un segundo después con unos grande ojos verdes que la miraban desde abajo. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho; esos ojos realmente pertenecían a esa persona que ella amó por tanto tiempo y por la que tan confundida se había sentido al encontrar en "Chat Noir" esa desenfrenada atracción y cálido sentir al estar a su lado...

 **¡Son el mismo!** Gritó internamente ella, aún en un estado de shock externo en el que no podía apartar su mirada de la de él.

\- Ehm debo decir que me fascina poder verte así, Marinette, en serio te ves adorable e increíblemente fascinante...pero... creo que necesito saber si aún después de esto no quieres matarme... - Dijo aquel rubio, abrazándola por la cintura, con su mentón clavado entre sus costillas.

A pesar de sentir cómo los colores invadían su rostro, Marinette no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, de alguna manera no se sentía tan cohibida como siempre que el modelo le hablaba en su día a día pero tampoco se sentía con la misma confianza con la que solía hablar con él siendo Chat Noir y por lo visto su cerebro había decidido que no moverse era su mejor opción.

\- Adrien... - Fue lo primero que logró decir, posando una de sus manos sobre la cabellera rubia del ojiverde, casi como si quisiera acariciarlo.

\- ¿Está bien que sea yo? -

El miedo volvió a recorrer la mente del muchacho... ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿O lo sacaría a patadas de su habitación ahora que porfin sabía de su verdadera identidad?

Las lágrimas en los ojos de la azabache comenzaron a acumularse y ésto fue algo que el portador del anillo no pasó por alto, comenzando a preocuparse aún más y sin saber si lo mejor era retirarse, lo que él no sabía era que dichas lágrimas significaban paz, alegría y regocijo por parte de la ojiazul, quién no podía creer todavía la suerte con la que había contado al descubrir que se había enamorado de la misma persona dos veces.

\- Tan malo es... - Afirmó el rubio, queriéndo darle espacio a la azabache, deshaciendo su abrazo e intentando incorporarse en la cama, sin embargo ella misma se lo impidió, atrayéndolo lo más que pudo hacia ella, abrazándolo con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento, haciendo que recargase su cabeza entre sus pechos.

\- En verdad ser Ladybug me trajo mucha suerte - Susurró ella, acariciando levemente la cabeza del que creyó siempre sería su amor platónico.

Adrien alzó un poco la mirada para poder ver a la chica, quién le regresó el gesto con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Él no quiso preguntar ni decir más, temía que rompiera con aquel momento que pudo sentir especial.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, sin embargo lo cierto era que en ambos crecía nuevamente esa necesidad por volver a los besos y las caricias; Adrien fue el primero en retomar la acción comenzando a usar la yema de sus dedos para acariciar uno de los brazos de la azabache, subiéndo hasta su hombro y volviéndo a bajar, ésta vez en dirección hasta uno de sus senos, masajéandolo con cariño por encima del sostén.

Ella por su parte se mantenía quieta, disfrutando de ese cosquilleo suave sobre su piel expuesta, sintiéndose plena al saberse deseada y correspondida e intentando dejar de lado esa vergüenza natural que solía sentir al estar junto a Adrien Agreste.

Dios, esto es como el mejor de mis sueños... Pensaba ella justo antes de sentir como el rubio deslizaba uno de los tirantes del sostén desde su hombro y acto seguido se acomodaba encima suyo para poder besar tiernamente aquella porción de piel que para él resultaba ser de lo más suave que alguna ves hubiese tenido el chance de tocar y aquel aroma que desprendía lo estaba llevando al borde del total descontrol, sin embargo más podía el amor que le profesaba a la azabache que cualquier otro deseo bajo de sus instintos; quería hacerla sentir amada, quería hacerle saber que jamás la lastimaría, que de ahora en adelante jamás se apartaría de su lado.

\- Princesa...- Le llamó y se sintió embelesado al notar como aquellos hermosos ojos de los que se había enamorado desde el primer instante en que los vió lo miraban, aquel día en que descubriéndo sus poderes, ambos habían quedado enredados por la cuerda del yoyo de Ladybug. Casi podía jurar que ese momento había sido uno que marcaría su destino, uno que estaba completamente seguro de abrazar y hacerlo suyo.

\- Dime...- Animó ella al notar que el rubio se había quedado callado mientras la observaba devotamente, aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ... Te amo - Dijo, totalmente seguro de sus palabras lográndo arrancarle un suspiro a su compañera al hacerla sentir plena y feliz - Te amo y... ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto te deseo - Decía, mientras la veía intensamente a los ojos, muriéndo de ganas por hacerse uno con ella pero conteniendose hasta no estar completamente seguro de que ella quería lo mismo.

Una nueva oleada de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiazul al escuchar aquellas palabras que escondían suplica a lo que ella solo atinó a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, besándo los labios del rubio, invitándolo a seguir.

 **Yo también te amo**

No estuvo del todo segura si solo lo pensó o si aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, para ella ahora su prioridad era que Adrien supiera lo mucho que ella también deseaba ese momento y que ésta vez nada impediría entregarse a él.

A pesar del silencio de la mujer que amaba, sus acciones le dieron luz verde para continuar con su labor, saboreando sus labios y bajando el otro tirante del sostén pudiendo así colar una de sus manos hasta el borde de la tela que formaba la copa que cubría su seno derecho, sonriéndo en medio del beso al sentir como la piel de la azabache volvía a erizarse.

Adrien entreabrió un poco los ojos solo para poder admirar la expresión en el rostro de Marinette, quién mantenía los ojos cerrados sin hacer nada más que entregarse a sus besos y caricias, ésto para él fue la mejor señal para no volver a detener sus acciones por lo que sin más, jaló hacia abajo el sostén para finalmente liberar los bien proporcionados senos de la azabache y acto seguido, sin avisar, separó sus labios de los de ella solo para poder atrapar con su boca uno de sus rosados pezones, pudiéndolo sentir ya erecto contra su lengua.

Tan repentina acción casi hace desfallecer a la inexperta muchacha, que ahora miraba excitada cómo Adrien besaba y lamía sus pezones logrando endurecerlos aún más de lo que ya se encontraban tras sus caricias. De repente se vió con la respiración errática y con un calor bochornoso en todo su cuerpo, especialemente en los lugares que Adrien tocaba. Cada roce de su lengua se sentía un choque eléctrico que se traducía en puro placer, cada caricia en la piel de sus hombros, brazos, cuello, abdomen y senos le quitaban un poco el aliento y a cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como la humedad en su entrepierna aumentada más y más, estaba segura que para ese momento ya se encontraba totalmente empapada y definitivamente necesitaba atención.

Sin pensarselo mucho y presa de sus propias sensasiones, Marinette arqueó su cuerpo en busca de mayor contacto, consiguiéndolo fácilmente debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ésto lo aprovechó el rubio... pasando un brazo entre la pequeña cintura de la chica y la cama, logrando así atraerla aún más hacia él, quedándo ella semi sentada en el colchón y pudiendo sentir perfectamente la creciente erección en el pantalón.

 **Supongo que no soy la única que necesita atención**

Adrién soltó un jadeo involuntario debido a la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir una de las pequeñas manos de la azabache pasear demasiado cerca de su entrepierna para después subir para terminar de desabotonar la camisa que llevaba usando. Sonrió satisfecho de si mismo al notar como la chica se relamía al rebelar la musculatura de su torso.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Princesa? -

Ella se volvió a relamer antes de poder contestar.

-...mucho... - dijo aún un tanto embobada, sin embargo al darse cuenta intentó recomponerse - ¿Así que el traje no está alcochado en algunas partes? - Bromeó, intentando mostrarse con aquella actitud segura que poseía como Ladybug.

\- ¿Que tal si lo compruebas tu misma? - Sugería el rubio con una sonrisa ladina en los labios mientras se hincaba por un momento para ser él mismo quien se retiraba la prenda bajo la atenta mirada de Marinette.

Debería ser crímen ser tan malditamente sexy...

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó él, dejando caer la camisa a un lado de la cama para después comenzar a abrir sugerentemente el cinturón que llevaba.

Marinette mordió su labio inferior inconcientemente, sentándose bien en la cama para llevar sus manos a sus propia espalda con la intesión de desabrocar el sostén; sus pechos ya estaban a la vista y habían sido besados lo suficiente como para haber perdido un poco más la vergüenza así que sin mayor problema se lo quitó, mostrándose orgullosa.

\- Wao... - Fue lo único que logró decir el Agreste, pues a pesar de que al quitarse el sostén no mostraba nada nuevo, para él resultaba tremendamente sexy esa actitud desinhibida en esa chica azabache que normalmente era tímida ante él.

\- Debo decir... - Marinette se arrodilló un momento en la cama para inmediatamente después empujar a su compañero contra el colchón, cayéndo éste de espaldas con las piernas abiertas, posición que aprovechó ella para acomodarse allí, encima de él, posando sus manos en los fuertes músculos pectorales del rubio. -...que el traje no deja nada a la imaginación - Terminó diciéndo recorriendo con sus manos aquellos cuadritos del adbómen que definitivamente estaban demasiado bien desarrollados, o al menos lo justo como para hacerlo ver verdaderamente deseable a los ojos de ella.

Ésta vez fue Adrien quien se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutándo de la mirada lujuriosa que le regalaba la azabache y al mismo tiempo en un intento por seducirla.

\- Lo mismo digo, bichito - Dijo, divertido. - Tus senos son tan perfectos como los hace ver ese traje de motas - Y dicho ésto, coló sus manos para apretujar ambos senos de la chica, masajéandolos por igual y amándo esa sensasión en sus palmas de los pezones endureciéndose, para después bajar lentamente, contorneando su cintura y su cadera, hasta finalmente posarlas sobre su firme trasero - Y al parecer éste también es tan delicioso como se ve -

Marinette gimió ligeramente cuando Adrien apretó con fuerza sus nalgas, excitándola más y más. ¿Era una pervertida al aceptar que ese tipo de trato rudo le gustaba?

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? - Reprendió ella, aún deleitándose con el perfecto cuerpo que tenía debajo y frotándo suavemente su pelvis contra la considerable erección , ganándose un gruñido por parte del rubio.

Para ese momento, la erección dentro de los pantalónes del ojiverde comenzaba a doler y los roces simplemente no le estaban ayudándo, le urgía algo más que eso pero no sabía qué tan buena o mala idea sería sobreponer su propio placer al de ella, aun que cierto era que también moría por despojar de sus últimas prendas a la azabache para poder tocarla.

Indeciso sobre qué hacer e ignorando la reprimenda de su compañera, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla por la cintura, apegándola completamente a su cuerpo; ambos jadearon por la acción, pero el sonido que él emitió fue aún más fuerte debido a la deliciosa presión que se hubo situado en su pelvis y la riquísima suavidad con la que los senos de la chica se presionaron contra su pecho.

Y así, con el placer comenzando a llenar sus sentidos, ambos comenzaron a restregarse de manera mucho más intensa el uno contra el otro mientras cedían al innevitable beso que se dió al encontrarse sus rostros tan cercanos.

Ambos se coordinaban en sus movimietos, tal y como siempre lo hacían cuando peleaban lado a lado en dónde tenían esa comunicación intachable y perfecta, esa en la que no había siquiera la necesidad de hablar para entender lo que vendría después...solo que ésta vez lo estaban usando para despojarse sincronizadamente del pantalón y calzado del otro, quedándo así solo en boxer y pantaleta. Para cuando se encontraron en dichas condiciones, Adrien pudo notar perfectamente la excitación de Marinette y viceversa, dado que definitivamente aquella erección era tan considerable que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibida.

\- Eres hermosísima, Marinette... - Le halagó sinceramente tras observarla unos segundos pues no importaba lo que otros pensaran, para él ella era realmente como la más hermosa joya del planeta, resplandeciente y preciosa.

 _E increíblemente sexy_

Marinette se sonrojó ante el comentario pero lejos de sentirse cohibida, se sintió dichosa y orgullosa de si misma.

Sin avisar de sus intesiones, Adrien se levantó de la cama para quedar parado sobre la madera del piso justo a la orilla de la cama, estirándo un brazo para indicarle a Marinette que se acercara a él, acción que ella no tardó en realizar, tomando su mano y dejándo que la guiase.

\- Dame la espalda - Peticionó el ojiverde y Marinette lo hizo un tanto confusa, sin embargo acto seguido pudo sentir los labios del rubio sobre su espalda, causándole escalofríos generalizados que le erizaron absolutamente toda la piel.

Adrien besaba y mordía ligeramente cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance; hombros, espalda, cuello, brazos...Mientras que subía sus manos hasta encontrarse nuevamente con los senos de la azabache, los cuales masajeó sin pudor.

\- A-adrien...-

La continua fricción de la erección de su compañero contra su espalda y trasero la estaba desquiciando de a pocos y sumado a todo lo que le estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo, creía que la haría desmayar, simplemente no se dejaba llevar por el hecho de que se encontraba moviendo sus caderas cada vez que sentía aquel falo rozarle el trasero, presionando a propósito para deleitarse ante los gemidos que lograba arrebatarle al muchacho sobre su oído.

 **No aguanto más...**

Sin poder evitarlo y deseandolo con locura, tomó una de las manos del rubio con una de las suyas y la guío hasta su entrepierna, en respuesta Adrien jadeó excitado por la sugerente acción de la ojiazul.

\- Marinette...estás mojadísima - Le dijo roncamente al oído, tanteando con sus dedos la zona por encima de la ropa interior.

\- Lo...lo sé ¿Es normal? - Preguntó un tanto avergonzada, pues en realidad no sabía que tan común era que una mujer lubricara tanto.

\- No lo sé, pero...puf, me encanta - Y era verdad, Adrien era tan inexperto en esos temas como ella misma.

Sin poder contener más las ganas, Adrien se abrió paso por debajo de las bragas, topándose enseguida con suaves rizos, característicos del área y un poco más abajo, con aquella línea vertical que ocultaba el punto más sensible de la azabache.

\- Mmmph...Adrien...- Suplicó ella, gozando enormemente del tacto de los dedos del rubio sobre su resbaladizo sexo mientras contoneaba sus caderas para estimular ese falo que podía sentir en el hueco de su espalda.

Sin más demora, el aludido hizo uso de su otra mano para abrir la labios menores de la muchacha y así usar un solo dedo haciendo contacto directo con su ya hinchado clitoris, maravillándose con lo increíblemente fácil que era manipular la zona gracias a la lubricación previa.

Marinette no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar ante el roce proporcionado a su sexo, acelerándosele la respiración de golpe y comenzando a gemir por lo bajo, intentándo contenerse lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de sus padres, que para esas horas seguramente estarían en la panadería, preparando lo necesario para el siguiente día y dado que había dos pisos de separación quiso suponer que aún así tendría cierta libertad en cuanto a volumen.

Por su parte, y a pesar de la tremenda erección que no cedía a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Adrien parecía haberse olvidado de la atención que hace unos minutos atrás quería recibir; lo delicioso y excitante que resultaba masturbar a Marinette había ganado contra sus propios deseos, escucharla gemir se estaba convirtiéndo en algo adictivo, necesitaba escucharla y saber que era él quién la estaba haciendo disfrutar de esa manera.

Los movimientos de ese único dedo sobre ese pequeño botón en el centro habían comenzado lentos y torpes, aprendiendo lo que podía o no hacer, concentrándose en las reacciones que provocaba y gracias a ello, ahora esos movimientos eran mucho más rápidos e incluso había sumado un dedo más a la ecuación, frotándo de arriba a abajo, empapando sus manos de aquellos fluídos, producto de la excitación y placer de la azabache.

\- Mételos...- Susurró ella sin pensarlo mucho, apenas pudiendo controlar su respiración, sin embargo lo había dicho tan bajito que él no pudo escucharla, por lo que prosigió en su tarea, algo de lo que ella se pudo dar cuenta apenas un minuto después así que sin aviso alguno, tomó la muñeca de la mano que la masturbaba y la empujó hacia abajo, sabiendo que eran dos dedos los que Adrien estaba utilizando por lo que fácilmente dichos dedos lograron penetrarla, obligándola a soltar un gemido largo y fuerte.

Tal acción casi hace el rubio perdiera la razón, sus dedos se habían hundido entre los pliegues de la vagina, sintiéndose extremadamente caliente y estrecho. Por mero instinto comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos a un ritmo constante y bien marcado mientras que mordía y besaba los hombros de la muchacha.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó con voz ronca y totalmente excitado.

\- Ah...ahhm... S-si...- Marinette apenas si pudo contestar. Las sensasiones que ahora mismo sentía no se le podían comparar en nada a lo que sentía cuando ella misma se masturbaba de esa misma manera y simplemente era algo que no podía ocultar.

Buscando mayor comodidad, Adrien giró el cuerpo de Marinette sobre su propio eje sin siquiera sacar sus dedos, ésto para poder recostarla nuevamente en la cama y tener una mucho mejor vista de las expresiones y el cuerpo de su ahora amante. Él por su parte, se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama en el poco espacio del que disponía, quedándo su rostro justo entre las piernas de la azabache, pudiendo ver perfecamente la anatomía de su sexo y el cómo sus dedos entraban y salían libremente. Ya en aquella posición que le permitía un poco más de libertad, hizo uso de su otra mano para masturbar directamente el clítoris, totalmente hipnotizado por los aromas y texturas que iba descubriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para notar cómo Marinette comenzaba a retorcerse sobre la cama de una manera cada vez más desesperada, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que él marcaba, obligando así a que las penetraciones de sus dedos fueses más profundas.

Adrien se relamió, acercándo su rostro a escasos centímetros del sexo de la azabache, mirándo hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos expectantes y dilatados por la excitación de Marinette, quien también se encontraba masajeando sus propios senos, brindándole así una escena demasiado erótica que lo animó a hacer lo que tanto se le había antojado hacer; así que sin más, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, hundió su boca en el sexo de la azabache, lamiendo y disfrutando de aquellos fluídos que él mismo había provocado y sorprendiéndose por lo increíblemente bien que sabían y se sentían sus pliegues entre su lengua y labios.

\- ¡Dios! ... Ah...- Marinette hacía de todo por evitar gemir demasiado alto; en un principio había optado por toparse la boca con sus manos pero al no ser suficiente, lo único que encontró fue usar su enorme almohada en forma de gato para ponersela encima de la cabeza y así ahogar los sonidos - ¡Adrien! ¡PARA! ¡Para, porfavor! ¡Es demasiado! - Gritaba ella debajo de la almohada.

Sin embargo, Adrien la ignoró y sonrió mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando, así como metiendo y sacando sus dedos de aquella estrecha cavidad que a cada estimulación se iba apretando cada vez más y más.

\- De eso nada, Princesa... - Logró decir, pues no quería dejar de estimularla en ningún momento y tras esas palabras, aceleró sus movimientos, haciéndo que Marinette enrredara sus piernas sobre sus hombros, atrapándole la cabeza y acercándolo aún más, obligándolo a intensificar cada acción.

La tensión en las piernas de Marinette iba en aumento, su respiración era errática y se aferraba con los puños cerrados a sus sábanas; estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo y ella lo sabía. Contuvo el aliento y arqueó su cuerpo, un segundo después, una explosión de verdadero placer la llenó por completo desde el centro de su sexo, haciéndola convulsionar debido a los espasmos en su interior.

Ante tan exquisito final, Adrien no pudo evitar gemir aun entre las piernas de su amada azabache, sintiéndo aún en sus dedos como las paredes de la vagina se contraían y deseando como loco poder llegar a sentirlo sobre su propio sexo.

\- ¿Todo bien, hermosa? - Preguntó divertido, viendo cómo Marinette había relajado al fin todo su cuerpo y aún mantenía su rostro cubierto por esa almohada curiosa, por lo que fue él mismo quien se la quitó de encima, descubriendo el bello rostro de la muchacha, que se encontraba intentando regular la respiración que por unos segundos le había faltado.

\- Creo que acabo de morir - Contestó ella, mirándo al techo aún sin poder creerse el tremendo orgasmo que había experimentado.

No, ésto no había terminado aún, apenas era el comienzo.

Adrien sonrió y sin decir nada se impulsó hasta quedar nuevamente encima de Marinette sobre la cama, comenzando a besar su cuello, hombros, pecho, senos...todo lo que pasara por su camino, asegurándose de que ella pudiese sentir lo duro que estaba.

\- ¿Estás tan muerta como para dejarme así como estoy?

Contra todo pronóstico, pues ella pensaba que no habría fuerza en el mundo que la hiciera reaccionar nuevamente, no fue así; sentir los labios del Adrien sobre su piel, incitándola estaba funcionando de maravilla y ni qué decir acerca del insistente roce de su erección sobre su pierna.

\- Éste gato necesita amor - Decía Adrien a forma de juego, no dejando nunca de lado ese lado tan..."Chat Noir" que sin querer había enamorado a Marinette.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y reactivó el movimiento en sus brazos, alzándolos para poder posar sus manos en la ancha espalda del rubio, notando inmediatamente cómo la piel bajo sus yemas se erizaba. Sonrió satisfecha y enseguida atrapó los labios de su contrario con los suyos, encendiéndo nuevamente el calor entre sus cuerpos, atrayéndolo a ella para poder sentir de mejor manera la erección que aún se encontraba presa por la tela del boxer que él llevaba usando.

Sin romper el beso, ella coló una de sus manos por entre ambos cuerpos con la única intensión de encontrarse directamente con aquel falo que tanto la llamaba. Cuando al fin hubo contacto, Adrien suspiró en medio de los besos, nunca antes se había sentido tan sensible.

Marinette prosiguió con un lento vaivén de arriba a abajo que estaba torturando al rubio, dándose cuenta de que la tela de su boxer estaba húmeda, al principio aquello la desconcertó pero rápidamente asoció aquello con ese proceso muy igual al de la mujer...

 **Debe ser líquido preseminal...** Se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo pero aun con ello no detuvo sus movimientos.

\- Marinette... - Adrien había agradecido mentalmente que su compañera se animara al fin a tocarle pero definitivamente necesitaba un contacto más directo, por lo que él mismo bajó su boxer de la parte frontal para al fin liberar su erección, porción de piel que inmediatamente chocó contra la mano de la azabache, sintiéndola sumamente caliente y que sin dudarlo tomó con su mano, sintiéndo la suavidad de la piel y la dureza de la extensión. - Ah... Mari...nette... -

\- Estás muy duro -

\- Lo sé... apriétala más - Ordenó el rubio, echándo la cabeza hacia atrás para después dejar caer su cuerpo a un costado de Marinette, ella siguió sus movimientos sin ningún problema, acomodándose a su lado, besándole y al mismo tiempo masturbándolo como bien podía entender y como él le había indicado.

\- ¿Así? - Preguntó tímida por saberse totalmente inexperta.

\- Así... Lo haces muy bien -

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y aumentó el sube y baja sobre el miembro erecto entre su pequeña mano, observándo cómo la piel se estiraba y escuchándo los suaves jadeos que Adrien no podía evitar soltar.

Maravillada y un tanto ensimismada, Marinette se dejó llevar al punto de ir recorriendo poco a poco su cuerpo hasta que sin pensarlo, su rostro se encontraba ya a la altura de la pelvis del rubio, pudiendo ver a la perfección sus propios movimientos con la mano y cuando menos se dió cuenta, ya se encontraba arrodillada entre las piernas de Adrien, quién le había dado espacio suficiente para hacerlo, deleitándose la mirada con lo increiblemente sensual que se miraba Marinette en esa posición, con sus senos libres y esas increíbles curvas que se acentuaban, sin embargo pronto toda su atención se dirigió nuevamente al área que Marinette estimulaba pues pudo sentir de pronto cómo al menos la mitad de su miembro era envuelto por un calor húmedo y delicioso que resultó ser la boca de la azabache, quién ahora se encontraba regalándole su primera felación, cosa que casi lo hace desmayar.

 _Demonios... no podré sacarme ésta imagen de la cabeza en un buen tiempo..._ Pensó él, sintiéndose en la gloria misma al tiempo que posaba un de sus manos en la cabeza de Marinette para ayudarla a marcar un ritmo más constante, sumándo también un ligero vaivén de sus caderas para penetrar en su boca.

\- Ugh...Marinette, me voy a correr en tu boca si no paras - Dijo él, advirtiéndo lo inevitable, a lo que ella alzó la mirada sin dejar de masturbarlo con su boca, lengua y manos - Uf... no sabes lo increíblemente sexy que te ves así...-

\- Mmmh...me gusta... - Dijo ella, al fin separando su boca de aquel trozo de carne que tanto le había gustado saborear y sentir; tan suave y duro a la vez.

Adrien sonrió y la dejó continuar un rato más, disfrutando de su lengua y succiones hasta el punto en que comenzó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la base de su pene, indicándole que no faltaría demasiado para terminar, por lo que muy a su pesar, apartó a la azabache empujándola suavemente por los hombros, aprovechando también para quitarse el boxer que aun estaba a medio camino por sus piernas, todo ésto bajo la atenta mirada azulada de Marinette, quien también tenía un chistoso gesto de reproche en su rostro.

\- Hey, no me odies, bichito... ¿Querías continuar? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo de una forma "inocente" que casi logra convencer al rubio, pero no se dejó manipular por lo adorable del berrinche de la ojiazul.

\- Me encantaría, en serio es delicioso, pero creo que podrás perdóname si cambiamos de...actividad -

Dicho ésto, Adrien hizo que Marinette se sentara sobre su pelvis, haciéndo así que sus sexos al fin entraran en contacto directo, haciéndolos contener el aliento y subir aún más la temperatura.

Adrien se mordió el labio al sentir en su miembro el calor que la intimidad de ella le brindaba, así como los fluídos que manchaban su propia piel.

\- Estás tan mojada...Tan...lista para mi -

Quizás Adrien aún conservaba algo de autocontrol por el mero pensamiento de no hacer nada indebido que incomodase a su princesa pero ella definitivamente había perdido toda cordura al momento del contacto entre sus sexos; podía sentirlo duro debajo de ella y fue ahí cuando la necesidad por sentirlo dentro la hizo comenzar con un sugerente movimiento de caderas que provocaba un delicioso y excitante roce que Adrien ayudó a intensificar tras colocar sus manos sobre las amplias caderas de la chica y empujar hacia abajo.

\- ¿Lista? - Alcanzó a preguntar él con dificultad, mirándo directo a los ojos a la azabache, quien en ningún momento rompió contacto visual con él.

\- S-si...- Respondió ella con la voz entrecortada por tan exquisito movimiento.

Toda acción cesó por un pequeño instante, momento en que aprovecharon para volver a besar sus labios sin prisa alguna, disfrutándose el uno al otro y haciéndose saber lo especial que era para ellos lo que vendría después.

Marinette recargó bien sus rodillas sobre el colchón para ganar equilibrio y rompió ligeramente ese contacto entre sus pieles solo para poder colar una mano entre sus sexos y tomar el miembro del muchacho para acomodarlo en su entrada.

\- Marinette... -

Adrien, ayudado de la fuerza de sus brazos, detuvo la inminente unión que estaba por concretarse. Él sabía lo mucho que amaba a esa chica, tanto que sería incapaz de causarle ningún daño y mucho menos de hacerle sentir obligada a nada.

\- ¿Estás segura de ésto? -

Marinette sonrió ante la ternura que le causó la preocupación de su compañero y olvidándose por un segundo de que aún sostenía en su mano la palpitante erección del rubio, usó la libre para atraer el rostro de Adrien al suyo para finalmente besarle.

\- Te amo, Adrien... y jamás he estado tan segura de algo como de lo que estoy a punto de hacer contigo -

El corazón del muchacho se aceleró ante las palabras de su bella compañera; se sintió dichoso y renovado, como si solo esas palabras hubiesen borrado cualquier duda en su cabeza.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Marinette...- Decir el nombre de aquella chica junto a tan intima frase lo hizo caer en cuenta de la increíble experiencia que estaba viviendo.

 _Un gato negro también puede tener suerte..._ Pensó, sintiéndose feliz

Y así, tras haberse sincerado el uno con el otro, expresándo su sentir, Adrien retiró la fuerza que ejercía en sus brazos para retener a la azabache para así indicarle que continuara; ella no se hizo esperar y volvió a dirigir la punta del miembro erecto del muchacho a su entrada, jadeando al sentir caliente y sintiéndose ella misma mojar aún más ante lo que vendría después.

\- Con cuidado...No quiero lastimarte - Pidió el rubio.

\- Tranquilo...Estaré bien -

Marinette besó dulcemente los labios de aquel chico que tanto amaba mientras de dejaba caer sobre la pelvis de Adrien, pudiéndo sentir perfectamente cómo aquel trozo de carne se abría paso en su interior. Pronto ambos sintieron el inminente tope que marcaba la virginidad de la muchacha, sin embargo éste cedió fácilmente, haciéndo jadear de placer al rubio y contener la respiración a la azabache, apretándo los ojos con fuerza y parándo en seco toda acción, ésto hizo que Adrien se preocupara, acunando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, mirándole preocupado.

\- Hey...¿Estás bien? - Preguntó, plantándole un beso en la frente y después por todo el rostro en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Si... estoy bien, gatito - Respondió ella, justo como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraban en alguna lucha contra un akuma.

Él sonrió ligeramente ante aquella respuesta, no olvidándo la valiente forma de ser de aquella chica. Moría de ganas por moverse y volver a sentir cómo las paredes de la ojiazul lo apretaban dentro de ella, pero no quería ser el causante de nada que arruinara el ese momento tan especial

Marinette no tardó demasiado en retomar su tarea, confiada en que pronto ese ardor dentro suyo desaparecería, así que apoyándose en los hombros de su amado para ganar equilibrio e impulso además del que le daban sus piernas, comenzó con un suave vaivén de sus caderas sobre la anantomía de su pareja, quién ante tan delicioso sentir dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando, pero nunca si apartar su mirada de la de Marinette.

Tras unos pocos minutos, Marinette comenzó a soltar jadeos largos y gemidos quedos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Adrien ¿Había acaso mejor visión que la que ella le ofrecía? Montándolo y contoneando su cuerpo, meciendo sus senos al ritmo de sus sensuales movimiento.

 _Uf...estoy en el cielo_

El rubio estaba maravillado con las nuevas sensasiones que su cuerpo y su mente experimentaban en conjunto, extasiandose con aquella humedad ajena que se extendía ahora también por todo su miembro y esa presión que lo estaba llevando al mismísimo paraíso.

Marinette, por su parte, al fin había dejádo atrás ese extraño ardor, reemplazándolo poco a poco con espasmos de verdadero placer en lo más profundo de su ser. Cada vez que la punta del miembro de Adrien tocaba su fondo se sentía increíblemente delicioso, animándola a seguir con movimientos aún más marcados para lograr hacer que esa misma sensasión pudiese repetirse una y otra vez.

\- Wao... si pudieras...verte ahora...mismo... Te enamorarías de ti misma - Dijo el rubio con dificultad ante tanto movimiento, totalmente perdido en lo que veía; realmente embelesado por la erótica escena que le regalaba la azabache el verse totalmente entregada.

Marinette se sonrojó ante esas palabras, deteniéndo sus movimientos por el bochorno que le causó.

\- Calla... no hagas que me avergüence -

\- ¿De qué? Eres realmente hermosa...- Adrien estiró sus manos para alcanzar los elásticos que amarraban las coletas de la chica - y..¡dios!...eres realmente sexy - Tras lo dicho, jaló los elásticos hacia abajo con cuidado para retirarlos y deshacer el peinado de la azabache, lográndo así poder verla con el cabello suelto, aumentando la belleza de la chica ante sus ojos. Adrien se relamió los labios, demostrándo su creciente deseo. - Soy el gato con mas suerte de este jodido mundo -

Acto seguido, volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las caderas de Marinette y sin decir "agua va", comenzó a embestirla desde abajo, aprovechándo que aún se encontraba dentro de ella.

\- Uhmmm... ¡A-adrien! - gimotéo la ojiazul, teniendo que reforzar su agarre sobre los hombros del rubio para no caer hacia el frente. - ¡Mmmhp, ah, dios! - El placer en su centro se estaba ocumulando, definitivamente el dolor había pasado por completo y ahora todo lo que podía sentir era placer infinito.

\- Eres tan...estrecha... Es riquísimo - Decía él, ignorándo la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en sus muslos, adbómen y caderas, así como la respiración que comenzaba a fallarle.

Marinette ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios placeres como para que le fuese posible hacer algo más que gemir.

Un momento después, Adrien atrajo el cuerpo de Marinette al suyo al abrazarla por la cintura y espalda, obligándola a tener que reposicionar sus manos esta vez sobre el colchón, logrando así que los pechos de la azabache le quedaran justo a la altura perfecta para llevarselos a la boca, todo ésto mientras seguía penetrándola, aun que ya no tan profundo debido a la posición. Ella no podía quejarse en realidad, ya que se encontraba tan sensible que para ese punto era casi imposible para ella no sentir demasiado por mínimo que fuese el contacto entre sus sexos.

Adrien besaba y lamía los pezones delante suyo con total gusto, gozoso y excitado a tope, sintiéndo como poco a poco su orgasmo se aproximaba, por lo que un tanto a regañadientes paró en seco sus penetraciones para poder cambiar de lugar con su pareja, dejándola tumbada en la cama debajo de él, con una expresión un tanto confundida y de reproche al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa...? - Preguntó, mientras veía como el rubio se acomodaba entre sus piernas, de rodillas en la cama.

\- Quiero probar otra posición... ¿Te molesta, Bugaboo? - Decía él, mientras sostenía una de las torneadas piernas de Marinette para elevarla y colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros

\- Lo que me molesta es que sigas llamándome Bug... ¡Aahh! -

La azabache no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su réplica, pues el rubio no quiso esperar a ello y entró de una firme estocada nuevamente en aquellas paredes calientes y resbaladisas.

Marinette descubrió que esa posición le brindaba mayor comodidad a ella y sobre todo: más placer.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible poder sentir cosas tan intensas? No parece real Pensaba ella sin poder seguir quejándose de nada contra su querido compañero, ya importándole poco el cómo la llamase, lo único que ella quería era que no dejara de moverse, produciéndo así un curioso sonido de golpeteo, piel con piel, que le causaba morbo.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Adrien, aminorando un poco sus penetraciones y besándo la pierna sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Q-qué? - Preguntó esta vez Marinette, no sabiendo qué era lo que él quería saber.

\- ¿Te gusta así o prefieres volver a lo de antes? - Él ni siquiera sabía como es que tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para contener sus ganas de arremeter contra la ojiazul.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, no respondiéndo e impulsando sus caderas para conseguir que el muchacho entrase y saliese de ella en contra de su voluntad.

\- Ah...maldición... Te mueves delicioso...- Gimió, dejándose llevar por las deseos de la azabache, jalándola hacia él por las caderas y penetrándola con fuerza y velocidad, mientras que ella clavaba sus uñas en sus muslos al no saber de qué otra forma intentar descargar tanto gozo.

\- Me siento... Ah...dios, me siento a punto - Advirtió la azabache, notando cómo sus piernas se tensaban. - A-adrien... Voy a...-

El aludido besó los labios de ojiazul con ferviente deseo, extasiado por la escena y lo increíble que se sentía esa presión que a cada embestida lo apretaba más y más, sorprendiendose de si mismo al no haber cedido ya ante tan deliciosa sensación para terminar de una buena vez... Pero no, él quería hacerle disfrutar tanto como pudiera antes de su propia liberación...

 _...demonios, y no puedo terminar dentro de ella... No usamos condon_ Se lamentaba el rubio.

\- Marinette, debo...uf, debo salir antes de terminar - Advertía mientras seguía penetrándola.

\- No... por favor, quiero sentirte - Pedía ella, viéndose totalmente perdida, con los ojos entrecerrados debido a tan intenso placer - Está bien, no te preocupes, no pasará nada -

Me encuentro en un punto de mi periodo en el que no soy fértil... no debería pasar nada

\- Pero...-

\- ¡Adrien, solo hazlo! -

Un segundo después, la espalda de Marinette se arqueó involuntareamente y los músculos de su interior comenzaron a estrujarse sin compasión alguna sobre el miembro de Adrien, obligándolo así a alcanzar su propio orgasmo, vacíandose por completo en el interior de la azabache, quien logró sentir perfectamente el momento en que parecía hacerce aún más ancho de lo que era para después sentirlo derramarse caliente e increíblemente delicioso.

Ambos cuerpos convulsionaban ligeramente y Adrien se había dejado caer sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, no sin antes asegurarse de que ella estuviese cómoda y a salvo de su peso, saliendo de su interior con cuidado en un movimiento que les robó un suspiro a los dos e intentándo mantener la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus antebrazos.

Azul y verde se miraban con suma intensidad y amor, apenas terminándo de asimilar que la gran experiencia que acababan de vivir realmente había sucedido y que no se trataba de uno más de sus sueños; que se encontraban piel con piel, sintiéndose y diciéndose con la mirada lo mucho que se amaban.

Ambos se sonrieron con ternura.

\- No puedo creer lo perfecto que ha sido - Susurró Adrien, dejándo caer un poco más su cuerpo para poder acomodar su cabeza entre los suaves senos de la azabache, a lo que ella reaccionó naturalmente llevando una mano a hacia sus mechones rubios para jugar con ellos.

\- ¿Tu no puedes creerlo? ¡Yo no puedo creerlo! - dijo ella con voz de ensueño y una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, mirándo a ningún lugar en el techo - Fue... -

\- maravilloso... - Completó Adrien.

\- Si...- Admitió Marinette, sintiéndose increíblemente bien y plena, como nunca antes.

Se quedaron así unos minutos más; Adrien escuchándo como los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Marinette iban relajándose poco a poco y ella acariciando los suaves mechones de él, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Adrien se acomodó a un lado del cuerpo de la azabache para no terminar por aplastarla con todo su peso, abrazándola por la espalda y apegándose a ella, sintiéndo con toda calma la suavidad de su piel y embriagándose con su suave aroma.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, en completo silencio, tan solo sintiéndose y sabiéndose cerca, pero cuando Marinette estaba por quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su querido gatito, unos pasos en el piso de abajo terminaron por hacerle abrir los ojos de golpe, con cara de espanto y tomándo su ropa como rayo para comenzar a vestirse.

\- ¿Qué pasa, bichito? - preguntó un confundido Adrien, no sabiéndo si imitarla o no.

\- ¡Ssh! ¡No hables! Ecuestate a la orilla de la cama y... - Tomó su peluche de gato y se lo aventó, comprobando que si lo cubriera lo suficiente - y no te muevas, no hagas nada... Mi mamá...-

\- ¿Carino? ¿Puedo pasar? -

La voz de Sabine, la madre de Marinette, se escuchó justo desde debajo de la trampilla que conectaba directamente con el piso de abajo justo en el momento en que Marinette había bajado por las escalerillas que llevaban a su cama... y ahora mismo daba gracias a todos los cielos por que su cama se encontrara arriba o seguramente Adrien podría ser visto fácilmente.

\- ¡Claro mamá! - Exclamó Marinette, habiéndose vestido con su pijama, aun que sintiendo una extraña sensasión en su entrepierna, fue entonces cuando recordó que Adrien había terminado dentro de ella, por lo que en ese instante sus movimientos se volvieron un poco más cuidadosos por la mera incomodidad que sentía por la humedad ajena.

Un segundo después su madre abría la trampilla por encima de su cabeza, tan solo para pasarle a su hija una bandeja con galletas de mantequilla recién horneadas.

\- Toma, cariño. Creí que ya estarías dormida, ésta vez tu padre y yo teníamos un pedido de pastel y no pude subir antes a subirte la cena. ¿Terminaste con tu tarea? -

Marinette recibió gustosa la pequeña bandeja.

\- Si, terminé desde hace un tiempo ya... ehm.. ¿Qué hora es? - Quizo saber, al no ser nada conciente del tiempo que había transcurrido en su encuentro con Adrien.

\- Cerca de las once, así que no comas demasiadas galletas y ve a dormir, mañana tienes clases -

\- Claro, gracias mamá -

Sabine se disponía a bajar por las escaleras para dejar a su hija a solas, sin embargo se detuvo, llamemosle instinto de madre, pero algo le decía que algo no era tan normal como solía ser.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? - Preguntó a su hija y ésta se alarmó un poco cuando la mayor hizo ademán de querer entrar a su habitación, aun que no lo hizo.

\- S-si... Perfectamente ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? - Decía nerviosa la azabache - No te preocupes, mami, en serio, todo está muy bien - Y no podía ser mas cierto, solo que era obvio que no le iba a decir que el amor de su vida se encontraba a unos metros de ella totalmente desnudo después de haber hecho el amor con él ¿Verdad?

Sabine sonrió, había algo en su hija que le decía que algo había sucedido, sin embargo confiaba en su hija y decidió no insistir más.

\- Esta bien, hija. Buenas noches -

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - Dijo Marinette animadamente, observando a su madre retirarse y cerrar la trampilla debajo de ella.

En ese instante Marinette corrió directo al baño para poder encargarse de aquella pequeña incomodidad entre sus piernas, notándo un ligero ardor en el área.

Cuando se disponía a regresar a su cama se llevó un buen susto al encontrarse cara con Adrien, recargado en el marco de la puerta en una posición coqueta y completamente desnudo todavía, regalándole una de esas sonrisas traviesas que bien le conocía a su alter ego.

\- Así que... ¿Todo está "perfectamente"? - Dijo el rubio, no dejándole pasar.

Ella se aguantó una risita no pudiendo evitar sonreirle.

\- Gato tonto... - Dijo a modo de respuesta.

\- Hermosa catarina -

Marinette lo miró fijamente, sonrojándose a tope por el inesperado y bello contra ataque.

\- De...deberías vestirte - Sugirió la azabache, intentando pasar desapercibido su, de hecho, notirio sonrojo, no pudiendo evitar admirar aquel cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses.

\- No creo, más bien tu deberías desvertirte, Princesa -

El osado muchacho empujó suavemente a la azabache de vuelta al interior del baño, besándola lenta pero apasionadamente, cerrándo la puerta tras de si para inmediatamente comenzar por quitarle la blusa a la azabache.

\- ¡Adrien! ¿¡Qué haces?! -

\- Tranquila, prometo no hacer nada "malo". Solo quiero bañarme contigo ¿Se puede? -

Marinette se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando en la petición del rubio.

\- Ok... ¡Pero no intentes nada!..Todavía no me recupero del todo... -

A Adrien le pareció graciosa la manera en que la azabache modulaba su tono y volumen de voz entre lo que decía, terminando con un susurro vergonzoso.

\- Puedes confiar en mi, palabra de gato -

\- En el único gato en el que confío eres tu...-

Entre besos, abrazos y caricias, Adrien logró despojar de sus ropas a su compañera, quién a ciegas había abierto la llave de la regadera para que el agua comenzara a calentarse.

Cuando al fin el agua estuvo a una temperatura adecuada, Adrien guió a la azabache hasta la lluvia de agua que les regalaba la regadera mientras aún seguía besándola, centrandose esta vez en la piel del cuello.

\- Nunca me voy a cansar de esto - Dijo él, tanteando la pared de un costado para alcanzar el jabón en barra y así poder empezar a pasarlo por la espalda de Marinette, quien riendo gustosa lo dejaba maniobrar.

\- Je, creo que ahora voy a extrañarte cada vez que me bañe sin ti - Decía la ojiazul, aferrándose en un abrazo al pecho y espalda del rubio.

\- Me parece perfecto... Así nunca te olvidarás de mi -

\- Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, chaton -

Continuaron aquel ritual sin mucha demora; Adrien asegurándose de limpiar cada parte del piel nivea y Marinette haciéndo lo mismo.

\- Ven ¿Puedes sentarte en el piso? Quiero lavar tu cabello - Pidió Marinettte, a lo que el muchacho obedeció sin chistar, sentándose en el suelo mojado pero tibio debido al agua caliente.

Marinette tomó su shampoo y vertió un poco de éste directamente en el rubio cabello de Adrien, quién sonrió contento mientras dejaba que ella masajeara toda su cabeza.

\- ¡Mmmmh! Huele riquísimo - Exclamó Adrien, arruyándose con el masaje y el aroma que desprendía el producto - Aun que tu hueles mucho mejor... - Puntualizó, seguro de ello.

Marinette rió, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Marinette?... - Le llamó él después de un minuto.

\- ¿Ajám? - Respondió ella, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención.

\- Sé que no dijimos nada antes...o...durante, pero... ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? Es decir... Tu, yo... nuestra relación...-

Marinette se enterneció, sonriéndo nuevamente mientras enjuagaba el cabello de Adrien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? - Preguntó, aún a sabiendas de lo que realmente quería decir él.

Adrien se levantó para encarar a la azabache, tomándola de las manos y acercándola a él.

\- Tu... ¿Querrías ser mi novia? - Preguntó, decidido y completamente serio, como pocas veces se le solía ver. - Es decir, antes ya me has rechazado y... -

Marinette lo acalló posando un dedo sobre los delgados labios de su compañero, sonriéndole ligeramente, conmovida por aquella inseguridad que lo envolvía.

\- Te rechacé incontables ocasiones siendo Ladybug e incluso lo hice siendo Marinette... E irónicamente lo hice pensando en ti, en Adrien Agreste, sin embargo muy en el fondo no quería aceptar que también me había enamorado de Chat Noir - Marinette se apegó al cuerpo del rubio, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose feliz al notar que los brazos del muchacho le correspondían y notando como los latidos se encabritaban una vez más - Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, nada me haría más feliz, gatito-

Adrien afianzó su abrazo, recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella, sintiéndose en paz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, increíblemente afortunado y feliz. Tales eran sus emociones que ni siquiera encontraba manera de demostrarlo.

\- Gracias - Apenas si alcanzó a susurrar con la voz quebrada.

\- Gracias a ti, por nunca rendirte conmigo -

Toda inseguridad se había esfumado y por primera vez Marinette podía mostrarse como realmente era frente a Adrien, sin tartamudeos, sin palabras sin sentido, sin ese nerviosismo que la abrumaba y no la dejaba ser. Ahora no podría ser de otra manera, pues sabía que tenía frente a sí a la persona en la que más confiaba.

\- Jamás dejaré de luchar por ti -

Un beso selló aquel trato en el que ambos se comprometían silenciosamente a nunca dejar ir al otro. El inicio de una relación que ciertamente sería difícil y bella al mismo tiempo, no imporándole a ninguno de los dos las barreras que tuviesen que atraversar para ser felices y eso incluía al famoso padre del muchacho, así como las muchas chicas que seguramente estarían en contra de su noviazgo.

\- ¿Me ayudas con mi cabello, Chaton? -

Dijo la ojiazul ofreciéndole la botella de shampoo a su opuesto, quién contento aceptó y se dispuso a su tarea.

 **ooo**

\- Buenas noches, mi lady -

El héroe portador del anillo del gato negro hacía acto presencia en la cima de la Torre Eiffel a un lado de su compañera, saludándole galantemente, como siempre solía hacer.

\- Hola, chaton. ¿Listo para el patrullaje? Hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos -

\- Más listo que nunca, siempre es un placer compartir una noche a tu lado, Bugaboo. Pero me gustaría hacer algo antes de comenzar, si no te importa - Decía él mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la heroina moteada, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y atrapando su rostro con su mano libre.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Chat Noir? - preguntó divertida y también ansiosa por querer que el gato completara sus intensiones - Déjame decirte que tengo novio ...-

Chat sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Ah... ¿si? ¿y besa tan bien como beso yo? -

\- pues... ahora que lo pienso, quizás es que ambos besan muy bien -

\- Bueno, quizás deba besarte para que después puedas comparar ¿no lo crees, Bugaboo? -

\- Quizás...-

Sin poder esperar más, ambos se fundieron en aquel anhelado beso que en un instante les robó el aliento y les aceleró el corazón, entregándose al otro sin ningún impedimento.

\- No quiero...ser...aguafiestas, pero...- Intentaba hablar el rubio entre besos - ¿Te tomaste la pastilla? -

\- Tranquilo, gatito. No será necesario, ya lo he comprobado, sabía que no pasaría nada porque acababa de tener mi período -

\- Aunque debo decir que no me molestaría tener dos o tres gatitos en un futuro... Creo que por ahora es mejor no arriesgarnos demasiado -

Ladybug sonrió, sabiendo que se refería a una posible familia.

\- A mi tampoco me molestaría - Admitió la azabache, colgándose del cuello del rubio y pegando su frente a la de él. - Pero antes debemos derrotar a Hawk Moth y terminar nuestros estudios -

\- Si, bueno, pero tampoco me molestará intentar y fallar una y otra y otra vez. ¿Si me entiendes? - Chat le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente a su compañera.

La catarina se sonrojó al entender las palabras de su pareja.

\- Creo que si... - Le besó en la nariz tuviendo que pararse de puntitas y enseguida se escapó de su abrazo para correr lejos de él, tomando su yoyo y hacerlo girar - ¡Pero ahora debemos patrullar! -

Y sin más, Ladybug saltó al vacío, haciendo uso de su yoyo para asegurar su agarre del edificio más cercano.

Chat Noir, por su parte, sonrió contento pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro...y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía asegurar que todo sería maravilloso si se encontraba a lado de la persona que más amaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Fiiiiin! Madre mía! Ni yo me lo creo, al fin hemos llegado al final de éste two shots que terminó siendo un...¿Three shots? Jajajaja

Espero les haya valido toda la espera!

Ahora es momento de terminar con Siempre Tuya! Ya se acerca su final! ¿Quien espera ese nuevo capítulo?!

Recuerden seguirme también en Wattpad! Suele publicar los capítulos allí primero :) busquenme como **Bacitakarla** ;) Y siganme también en Instagram, allí me encuentran como **KarlaHoshi** :D


End file.
